


Texting Face

by AwkwardKaminari



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Carnival, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Family Dinners, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Games, Group chat, Light Angst, M/M, Meeting the Parents, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Texting, Truth or Dare, everyone is happy, pillow forts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2020-06-27 12:03:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 70
Words: 19,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19790488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardKaminari/pseuds/AwkwardKaminari
Summary: Journey through Sally Face texting Au's! Some are random, and some are plotted! :P|IF YOU DO NOT LIKE THE SHIP, PLEASE MOVE ON.|





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Ew, this will probably be stupidly cringy...  
> Wish me luck!  
> (Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos! Thank you for reading, and have a marvelous day!)

_**GHOST GANG** _

_Sal: Send the text emoji that most describes you right now._

_Ashley:_ ༼ つ ◕_◕ ༽つ

_Larry:_ 凸(¬‿¬)

_Todd:_ (>ლ)

_Neil:_ \ (•◡•) /

_Chug:_ (￣﹃￣)

_Maple:_ ʘ‿ʘ

_Ashley: Maple, sweetheart? Are you alright?_

_Maple: It’s past midnight and Soda won’t go to bed. Chug even tried persuading her, she just wants to stay up and eat chocolate!_

_Larry: She’s definitely Chug’s kid._ (ᗒᗜᗕ)՛̵̖

_Sal: If you’d like, I can come over to comfort her._

_Maple: Really?!_

_Larry: Yeah! Me, too!_

_Maple: I am so lucky to have you both in my life._ 八(＾□＾*)

_Larry: Without us, you’d already be dead._

_Maple: …_

_Larry: I can’t wait to see my Little So!_

_Sal: Larry Face, you’re scaring Maple._


	2. Knock, Knock

_Larry: I think I just heard a knock on my window…_

_Sal: Probably just a demon. You should go back to bed._

_Larry: Yeah, you’re right. Night, Sally Face._

_Sal: Goodnight, Larry Face._

**_THREE MILLION YEARS LATER..._ **

_Larry: JUST A DEMON?!?!?!_

_Sal:_ ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 


	3. Intellectual Boyfriend

**_COLLEGE SMARTIES_ **

_Sal: Who passed today’s quiz?_

_Larry: I got a 75. I still don’t know how, I was stoned as fuck._

_Ashley: I got an 83._

_Todd: I passed with an A+._

_Larry: Show off…_

_Neil: I have an intellectual boyfriend.  
_

_Todd:_ ( **＾▽＾** ) _  
_

_Sal:_ ಠ_ಠ _  
_

_Larry:_ ╭∩╮( -- _ – )╭∩╮ _  
_

_Neil:_ ⊂◉‿◉つ _  
_

_Ashley:_ (人◕ω◕) _  
_


	4. There for Her Anytime

_Ashley:_ ༼☯﹏☯༽

_Todd: What’s wrong, Ash?_

_Ashley: I’m on my period…_

_Todd: What are you craving? I’ll run by the market and pick it up for you._

_Ashley: Chocolate chip ice cream…_

_Ashley: And mustard…_

_Ashley: And pickles…_

_Todd: All together?_

_Ashley: Yeah…_

_Todd: I totally did not just vomit all over my new rug. I have to drop off a couple of things at Larry’s, but I’ll be there shortly after. Do you have a specific movie in mind?_

_Ashley:_ Glitter Pony: Rainbows are Magic _…?_

 _Todd: I have no idea what that is, but I can try to find it. If they do not have whatever you are talking about, we are watching_ Bill Nye _._

_Ashley: Eww, no…_

_Todd: I am joking. How does_ Halloween _sound?_

_Ashley: YEEEEESSSSSSSS, PLEASE!_

_Todd: Alright, then, it is settled._

_Ashley: This is why you are my best friend. You are always there for me._

_Todd: Anytime. <3<3<3_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Periods suck.  
> I feel like Todd would always be there to comfort Ash, no matter what she would be going through.  
> :)))


	5. Masturblazing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually found this on Tumblr, I only added on to it, so credit goes to the creator.

_ **GHOST GANG**   
_

_Sal: Is masturbating while smoking weed called_ masturblazing _?_

 _Larry: No, it’s called_ highjacking

 _Ash: Guys, no, it’s called_ weedwhacking _._

 _Todd: No, it’s called_ disappointing your mother _._

_Neil: You’re probably going to be upset, but Larry and Ash’s response made me laugh._

_Todd: Oh, no…_

_Larry: Hell yeah!_

_Maple: Wait, why is Sal even asking that question?_

_Ashley: He’s weedwhacking._

_Larry: No, he’s highjacking.  
_

_Todd: No, he is doing something perfectly normal and healthy, but getting high while doing so.  
_

_Chug: Buzzkill, dude._


	6. An Old Friend

_Travis: Hey, it’s Travis Phelps, from high school. You probably don’t really remember me, but you go to NF university, right?_

_Sal: Kind of hard to forget you, Travis. And yeah, I go there. Why?_

_Travis: I was just wondering if we could catch up. We haven’t spoken in a while._

_Sal: Yeah, the last I had heard from you was graduation? You blocked me on everything._

_Travis: That’s what I really want to apologize for. The one who blocked you wasn’t me, it was my dad. He was angry when he saw me talking to you that day, so he took away my phone and blocked almost everyone I knew in my contacts._

_Sal: I’m sorry, Travis. Couldn’t you just unblock everyone, though?_

_Travis: I tried, but he ultimately found out. He only got angry, eventually deciding to smash the phone into tiny pieces. I went through hell and back to get your number. I never really thought about memorizing it.  
_

_Sal: Jesus Christ._

_Sal: Oops, sorry. I forgot._

_Travis: It’s fine, we have both said worse.  
_

_Sal: Haha, that’s true. Hey, how about this Friday? I don’t have any classes until later on in the evening. Are you free around noon?_

_Travis: Yeah, I’m free._

_Sal: Good. There is this new cafe downtown that I have been dying to go to. I wanted to take Ashley, but she has a ton of studying and most likely won’t be able to go._

_Travis: Oh, alright. Which cafe is it?  
_

_Sal: I always forget the name of the place, but I know the location._

_Travis: Cool. Do you plan on texting me directions, or would you like a ride?  
_

_Sal: Huh? Travis Phelps, a gentleman? In the span of a year, you managed to change so much.  
_

_Travis: Shut up._

_Sal: Sorry, sorry. I felt like being a little tease.  
_

_Travis: Yeah, little is the word for it._

_Sal: Hey, I grew a bit!_

_Travis: Suuure…_

_Sal: I did! I will send proof!_

_Travis: You are probably just going to get your friend to photoshop the picture.  
_

_Sal:_ (¬､¬)

 _Travis:_ （＞▽＜） _  
_

_Sal: Just you wait, I’ll make you eat your insults whenever we meet up._

_Travis: Yeah, yeah._

_Travis: You never answered me, though. Would you like a ride?_

_Sal: Wait, seriously?_

_Travis: Yeah. It’s the least I could do for an old… friend?_

_Sal: That sounds nice. Sure, why not? I’ll send you my address.  
_

_Travis: See you Friday, then.  
_

_Sal: See you Friday._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Travis is my little baby, so...


	7. One or the Other

_Sal: You’ll never guess who just contacted me._

_Larry: Megan!_

_Sal: No, not yet, someone from high school._

_Larry: …_

_Larry: Kim?_

_Sal: Nooo…_

_Larry: Is it a student?_

_Sal: Yes. A teacher contacting an old student out of the blue is just plain weird…_

_Larry: Don’t tell me…_

_Sal: You guessed it, huh?_

_Larry: Travis fucking called you??_

_Sal: Well, texted, but yes. We’re meeting up on Friday._

_Larry: WHAT?!_

_Larry: I’M GOING WITH YOU._

_Sal: No, you’re not. You have class in the morning, I don’t. Besides, we made up a long time ago. Travis is completely harmless now._

_Larry: That’s just what he wants you to think, Sal!_

_Sal: Chill out, Larry Face. If something happens, you’ll be the first to get a call from me._

_Larry: That doesn’t help, Sally Face. Not one bit._

_Sal: Look, nothing’s going to happen. I’m twenty, I can handle myself._

_Larry: Yeah, I know, but…_

_Sal: I promise, I will come home in tip-top shape._

_Larry: Fine, but you better message me during the entire thing!_

_Sal: No, you’ll be in class._

_Larry: It’s either that, or I am coming along. Which would you rather it be?_

_Sal: You have got to be kidding me._

_Larry: I am completely serious. Pick one or the other._

_Sal: Ugh, fine! I’ll text you while I am supposed to be catching up with Travis._

_Larry: Not that hard, huh?_

_Sal:_ (¬▂¬) _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I see Larry as an overprotective brother, sue me.


	8. Cause of His Death

_Neil: Hey, where are you right now?_

_Todd: Clothes shopping with Ash to get her in a better mood. Did you need something?_

_Neil: Uhh… well, I wanted to see if you were free tonight. I bought two tickets to the movies._

_Todd: Oh, what time?_

_Neil: The movie is around seven._

_Todd: Yeah, I should be good to go!_

_Neil: Great! I’ll be taking you out to a restaurant after the movie, so dress nicely._

_Neil: Or don’t. I’ll love you no matter how you dress._

_Todd: My heart is beating so fast, it might actually burst. Although, it is extremely rare- not to mention impossible in my situation._

_Neil: Yeah, I really love you._

_Todd: Neil, stop. You will be the cause of my death._

_Neil: If you die, I’ll just die with you._

_Todd:_ (*´∀｀*)

 _Neil:_ (~￣³￣)~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Todd and Neil's relationship is so pure.  
> Okay, after writing and uploading eight chapters in a row, I think I am going to finally go to bed. It has literally been over three hours. I have not slept all night, and could really use some rest. When I awake, I will try to upload some more chapters!  
> Thank you for reading!


	9. Dinosaur Chicken Nuggets

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Sal: You want to get high?_

_Larry: Sure. Are you coming over or am I coming over?_

_Sal: I'll come over. I want to drop by Maple's and give Soda a little present. What do you want me to bring?_

_Larry: Bring a ton of snacks for us to eat._

_Sal:_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Larry: What do you have in mind?_

_Sal: Fucking dinosaur chicken nuggets._

_Larry: Fuck yes._

_Sal: I'm bringing three bags of dinosaur chicken nuggets and no-one is going to judge us. We are eating them all in one night._

_Larry: Hell yeah, we are!_ ヽ(＾Д＾)ﾉ

_Ashley: You do realize you are in the group chat, right?_

_Todd: You two can die from ingesting too many chicken nuggets._

_Chug: That would be an amazing way to go out._

_Maple: Chug, don't encourage this._

_Larry: Wait, Sal._

_Larry: You can't die yet, you have a date this Friday._

_Sal: No, I don't. We are just catching up._

_Ashley: What?_

_Larry: Oh, nothing._

_Larry: DINOSAUR CHICKEN NUGGETS!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinosaur shaped chicken nuggets are the best.  
> (Fun Fact: one of my favorite foods are chicken nuggets, they have always been my favorite, even before this fandom.)


	10. Just Curious

_Ashley: You have a date on Friday?_

_Sal: No, it’s not a date. An old friend recently got in contact with me, so I am meeting up with him to just talk. We haven’t seen each other in a while._

_Ashley: Why didn’t you tell me?_

_Sal: I didn’t tell anybody except for Larry, and that is how I just wanted it to be. It’s not a big deal._

_Ashley: Did you like this person?_

_Sal: Not really, no…?_

_Ashley: Were you two close?  
_

_Sal: Why are you asking these questions?_

_Ashley: Just curious._

_Sal: I don’t really think I should be talking about this right now. Larry is waiting for me, so I’ll talk to you later._

_Ashley: Yeah, okay._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I ever said how much I love Ashley? ＾▽＾


	11. Jealous

_Ashley: Todd?_

_Todd: Yeah, what’s up?_

_Ashley: I think I’m jealous._

_Todd: Does this have anything to do with what happened in the group chat the other day?_

_Ashley: Yeah…_

_Todd: I thought you said Sal was like a little brother to you?_

_Ashley: That’s just it, he is like a little brother to me. I don’t know why I’m feeling like this, I have never thought of Sal in_ that way _before._

_Todd: Were you aware of his feelings for you when we were younger?_

_Ashley: Yes, very aware. I tried to ignore them because I didn’t want to hurt him._

_Todd: I think what is going on here is that you are so used to Sal fawning over you, that you don’t really want him to stop because you would miss the attention. This is common for rocky relationships and eventually, you will get over it. For the time being, you can try to go out and meet other people? That should be a good distraction._

_Ashley: Do you have to make me sound like a bitch?_

_Todd: I’m just telling the truth, Ash. It is normal for you to feel this way. You shouldn’t feel ashamed of anything. Not everyone can control their emotions._

_Ashley: Yeah, but I’m being selfish._

_Todd: Selfish? Possibly. Can you help that? Not entirely. So, the best solution is for you to get out and meet new people. Neil and I can tag along, if you’d like._

_Ashley: Yeah, alright. What could go wrong?_

_Todd: Several things, but we should ignore those probabilities for now._

_Ashley: Tooooddd…_ （／_＼）

 _Todd:_ ┐(´～｀)┌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Little Ash will be okay.


	12. One or the Other- Reversed

_Larry: You promised to text me!_

_Sal: No, I promised I would come home in tip-top shape, you forced me to text you._

_Larry: Then why didn’t you text me?_

_Sal: What are you talking about? He hasn’t come, yet._

_Larry: Ha._

_Larry: Maybe he chickened out?_

_Sal: No, he is on the way right now. He had to make a stop._

* * *

_Sal: He just arrived to pick me up.  
_

_Larry: Wait, you gave him your address??_

_Sal: Yeah._

_Larry: Have you never heard of stranger danger, Sally?_

_Sal: One, he isn’t a stranger, and two, there is no danger.  
_

_Larry: I think you have completely lost your mind._

_Sal: I think I am perfectly sane, just wanting to catch up with an old friend from high school._

_Larry: Friend?? Sal, we are friends! Ash and Todd are your friends! Someone like Travis isn’t your friend._

_Sal: You wouldn’t understand, Larry. He’s been through a lot._

_Larry: So have we, but you don’t see us going up to people, punching them in the face, and proceeding to call them homophobic slurs!_

_Sal: Like I said, he’s been through a lot. If you would just give him a chance, maybe he could explain everything that happened and why he did those things. Yeah, he didn’t have to go that far, but he wasn’t in the right mental state._

_Larry: Why can’t you just tell me so I can understand? The dude will never speak to me again after high school. He knows not to fuck with me._

_Sal: It’s his story, it’s not in my place to tell._

_Larry: Fine._

_Larry: What is happening now?_

* * *

_Larry: Sal?_

_Larry: Dude, it’s been twenty minutes!  
_

_Larry: I know you’re there! You’re reading my messages!_

* * *

_Larry: Fine, don’t reply to me._

_Sal: He agreed to meet up with you tomorrow._

_Larry: Who said I agreed??_

_Sal: Either you meet up with him and sort shit out, or never talk badly about him ever again- considering that you don’t even know his side of the story. Pick one or the other.  
_

_Larry: Are you seriously reversing this right now?_

_Sal: Dead serious.  
_

_Larry: Fucking hell, fine! I’ll meet up with him._

_Sal: And no misbehaving. You have to play nice.  
_

_Larry: Who says?_

_Sal: I says._

_Larry: What do I get in return?_

_Sal: I’ll buy you more marijuana._

_Larry: Alright, deal._

_Sal: That easy, huh?_

_Larry: Shut up. I’m low on cash and weed is running out.  
_

_Larry: Being high is the only thing keeping me alive, besides you and mom.  
_

_Sal: Yeah, I love you, too, Larry Face.  
_


	13. Not Sent

_Travis: I enjoyed today. It was really nice to see you again._

_Sal: I enjoyed it, too. I had fun proving you wrong._

_Travis: You only grew a little!_

_Travis: Like, an_ _inch._

_Sal: I GREW MORE THAN THAT, ASSHOLE._

_Travis: Nah._

_Sal: Yah._

_Travis: Okay, okay..._

_Travis: Maybe two inches._

_Sal:_ ಠ⌣ಠ

 _Travis:_ （⌒▽⌒）

_Sal: You know, you changed a lot._

_Travis: Really? How?_

_Sal: Well, for one, your personality is much better._

_Travis: Oh, yeah... I've been working on that._

_Sal: You also look healthier. No bruises, no cuts... your eyes actually have some life in them._

_Travis: Wow, really?_

_Travis: I never expected you to be saying all of this._

_Sal: Me neither, but it's true._

_Travis: Thanks, Sally Face. This really boosts my confidence._

_Sal: Of course._

↓ **N o t s e n t** ↓

_Travis: After Larry and I catch up, would you like to go on date with me...?_

↑ **D e l e t e d** ↑

_Travis: Where am I meeting Larry?_

_Sal: At my place._

_Travis: What time?_

_Sal: Uhh..._

_Sal: Two?_

_Sal: Yeah, around two._

_Travis: Okay, I'll be ready._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof.


	14. Surprise Visit

_Sal: Travis is here already. Where are you?_

_Larry: I had a surprise visit. I won't be able to come today._

_Sal: Jesus Christ, Larry. Seriously?_

_Larry: I'm sorry, dude. I'll explain tomorrow. My flight is taking off in five minutes._

_Sal: Your flight?_

_Larry: I promise, I'll explain soon. Give me Travis' number, I'll reschedule with him._

_Sal: Okay..._


	15. Reschedule

_Larry: Hey, is this Travis?_

_Travis: Yeah, is this Larry?_

_Larry: You guessed it. Some family stuff came up, so I'll be gone for a few days. We can meet up when I get back to Nockfell._

_Travis: Alright. That is fine._

_Larry: Have you really changed?_

_Travis: Oh._

_Travis: Uhh..._

_Travis: I have in some ways...?_

_Larry: Just curious._

_Travis: I didn't get back in contact with Sal so I could bully him again, you know._

_Larry: Then why? What other business do you have with my brother?_

_Travis: I just missed talking with him..._

_Travis: I also have a lot of guilt from years ago. I feel like I should be repaying him back after all of the advice and emotional support he had given me._

_Larry: Sal gave you advice? And emotional support? For what?_

_Travis: Can we talk about this in person?_

_Larry: Uh... sure._


	16. See You Then

_Larry: Good morning, Salio._

_Sal: You sound like Neil, stop._

_Larry: I stole the nickname._

_Larry: Anyway, I'm at my aunt's. My uncle had a heart attack._

_Sal: I didn't even know you had an uncle._

_Larry: He's from my dad's side of the family, so I don't mention him often._

_Larry: Travis and I rescheduled for when I come back._

_Sal: Good._

_Larry: Did he leave right after or did you two screw around again?_

_Sal: One, we weren't screwing around. Two, that's none of your business._

_Sal: But yeah, he stayed over for a while._

_Larry: What did you two do?_

_Sal: Why does it sound like you're a Christian parent questioning her closeted gay son when a guy friend comes over because he shut the door while they were studying?_

_Larry: Basically what I'm doing, except I'm not a Christian mother, and you aren't my son._

_Sal: Wow, rude._

_Sal: We just sat on the couch and watched T.V._

_Sal: He fell in love with Gizmo._

_Larry: I didn't think Travis was an animal person._

_Sal: Me neither._

_Larry: Change of subject, I should be back on Wednesday._

_Sal: Alright, we'll see you then._


	17. Operation Campbell

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Ashley: Dudes._

_Ashley: I might've traveled out of town for a day..._

_Ashley: But guess what?_

_Larry: What's up?_

_Maple: What happened?_

_Todd: Something good, I assume._

_Ashley: I met this cute ass boy._

_Sal: We have a job to do, Larry._

_Larry: Operation Campbell - See If The Guy Is Worthy Or Not._

_Ashley: Guys, no..._

_Maple: I am in on the operation._

_Chug: Count me in, too._

_Todd: We should probably just let Ash handle this... she is tough enough._

_Todd:_ ( '￣▽￣)

 _Sal:_ An _yone who wants to speak to our Ash, has to go through us._

_Larry: What blue shorty said._

_Ashley: You guys are fucking dorks._

_Maple: You've gotta love our overprotective dorks._

_Ashley: Who couldn't?_

_Sal: Larry, you wanna fight?_

_Larry: Bring it on, bro._

_Chug: Okay, how're we handlin' this?_

_Maple: See who can eat the fastest._

_Todd: The fastest, what?_

_Neil: The fastest chicken nuggets?_

_Sal: Dinosaur..._

_Larry: CHICKEN NUGGETS!_

_Larry: I'm gonna win this shit._

_Sal: You wish._

_Larry: Bet._

_Sal: I bet Gizmo on it._

_Ashley: Holy shit._

_Neil: Salio, are you sure about that?_

_Sal: Yep._

_Larry: Alright, deal. I love Gizmo._

_Ashley: Oof..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been really busy recently, so please forgive me if I do not update for several days at a time...  
> Also, if you wanted to put in a request, you can message me on my Instagram! Just search up either AwkwardSterek or AwkwardKaminari and DM me! I always answer, so give it a shot!😋


	18. Who's the Winner?

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Neil: Who won?_

_Sal: I won._

_Larry: He cheated!_

_Todd: How did he cheat?_

_Larry: He starved himself for a full night, and then got high before the competition._

_Sal: Chug, is that against the rules of an eating contest?_

_Chug: No, it's normal for contestants to do that._

_Chug: Well, not get high, but you get it._

_Larry: Should getting high be banned??_

_Chug: Fine, but only from here on out._

_Larry: Fuck my life._

_Ashley: Did you bet anything?_

_Larry: Yeah..._

_Maple: What was it?_

_Sal: I get to sleep in the treehouse whenever I want, and Larry has to paint whatever I want._

_Todd: Good luck, Larry._

_Larry: Yeah... I'm gonna need it._


	19. Creepy = Pretty

_Larry: Have you decided what you want me to paint?_

_Sal: No, not yet._

_Larry: I'll be getting new art supplies soon, so just let me know._

_Sal: Yeah. I want it to look creepy as fuck, but also be really pretty. Does that make sense?_

_Larry: Creepy is pretty, pretty is creepy._

_Sal: Did you just type..._ "pretty" _?_

_Larry: Yes... yes, I did._

_Sal: I'm dead._

_Larry: You thought you were alive? What a joke._

_Sal: Damn. Reality is harsh._


	20. Who Was It?

_Ashley: Hey, Sal?_

_Ashley: I'm sorry about those weird questions the other day..._

_Sal: I should be the one apologizing, Ash. I completely forgot to message you back, and I am sure you were only curious because it was just so random._

_Ashley: Yeah, but still._

_Ashley: I had no right to do that._

_Sal: It's okay, Ash. Really._

_Ashley: Thanks, Sal._

_Ashley: If it's not too much to ask, may I know who you met up with? I am just really eager to know who it was._

_Sal: Larry didn't respond right when I told him, so I doubt you will either._

_Ashley: I promise I won't get mad._

_Sal: But so did Larry._

_Ashley: Please, Sally...?_

_Sal: Okay, fine. It was Travis._

_Ashley: The blond who used to bully you and Todd and call us a bunch of homos?_

_Sal: Well, that's a way of saying it._

_Ashley: Why'd he get in touch with you?_

_Sal: He's my friend. He just wanted to hang out._

_Ashley: Since when was he your friend?_

_Sal: Do you remember the day he punched me? Well, after lunch, I went looking for him... I kind of read something he had written and was not supposed to... so after that, I kind of realized that he had some shit going on behind closed doors._

_Ashley: I always had a feeling those bruises weren't from other kids at school._

_Sal: Yeah. I felt really bad for him..._

_Ashley: Wait, you found a note?_

_Sal: Maybe..._

_Ashley: What kind?_

_Sal: A love letter...? Well, sort of?_

_Sal: You can't tell anyone._

_Ashley: A love letter?! Travis Phelps had a crush??_

_Sal: Yeah, but before I tell you more about this, you have to really promise me something. You can't tell anyone this, not a single soul- living or dead!_

_Ashley: I promise! Now, who was it?!_

_Sal: I think it was me._

_Ashley: WHAT?!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally got to the 20th chapter! Welp, time to sleep!


	21. Advice

_Todd: So, you met a guy?_

_Ashley: Yep! He's not only hot, but he knows how to ride a motorcycle._

_Todd: That sounds interesting._

_Ashley: It is! I think I'm finally learning how to let go of him, Todd._

_Neil: When was I added in this conversation?_

_Todd: I didn't add you..._

_Ashley: I did. I need some advice._

_Neil: Shoot._

_Ashley: What do guys usually... like to do for fun? Not sex, but... you know, for a first date?_

_Neil: Did you ask him out or did he ask you out?_

_Ashley: I am going to ask him out, but I need to be prepared incase he says yes._

_Todd: And if he says no...?_

_Neil: You're thinking ahead, I like it._

_Ashley: If he says no, I have two gay friends to watch horror movies with and a large tub of chocolate chip ice cream in my freezer._

_Neil: Ash..._

_Todd: I'm sure he'll say yes. Who wouldn't like you?_

_Ashley: Gay guys, and straight gals._

_Neil: (ー∀ー；)_

_Neil: Well, then..._

_Neil: You wanted some advice? Todd and I just went out and ate some sushi for our first date. But because you two seem rough and tough, maybe to an outdoor movie? Or try a bar date?_

_Todd: You should probably ask him about his interests._

_Neil: That seems better._ ↑

_Ashley: Todd, don't you have a pet fish...?_

_Todd: DON'T TELL BOB._


	22. Not the Right Time

_Phillip: So? Did you ask him?_

_Travis: No... I didn't ask him._

_Phillip: Why the hell not?!_

_Travis: Because! It didn't feel like the right time! I just need to wait a bit._

_Phillip: You realize how annoying it is to keep hearing your excuses, right?_

_Phillip: You haven't seen him in, how long?_

_Travis: Almost a year and a half._

_Phillip: Jesus fuck, Travis!_

_Travis: Hey, don't say the Lord's name in vain._

_Phillip: Bet you wouldn't care if I was your little crush, would you?_

_Travis: I still wouldn't like him saying it._

_Phillip: But you wouldn't stop him._

_Travis: I'd politely ask him to stop._

_Travis: Sal would understand._

_Phillip: Well, I hope you understand that I am not a believer._

_Travis: That wasn't obvious at all._

_Phillip: Whatever, Travis._

_Phillip: Stop being a damn coward and make a move already!_

_Travis: It's not the right time!_

_Travis: I'll make the move when I'm ready!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly see Phillip being a cinnamon roll, but I sort of needed him to be a little bit of a douche here...  
> Forgive me!🙏


	23. Let's Do It

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Sal: Bro._

_Larry: Bro._

_Sal: Minecraft. Now._

_Larry: I'm going, little dude._

_Sal: A fucking creeper blew up my house._

_Larry: Damn creepers._

_Sal: Larry Face...?_

_Larry: Yeah, Sally Face...?_

_Sal: Let's put our Minecraft beds... together._

_Larry: Be careful, Sally... the children._

_Sal: You're right, I'm sorry..._

_Larry: But yes... let's do it._

_Ashley: You gays are so gay._

_Ashley: *guys_

_Ashley: See? Even my phone thinks so._

_Chug: Can I play?_

_Larry: Hell yeah!_

_Neil: I might join as well..._

_Todd: It is too early for this._

_Sal: It is never too early nor too late to play Minecraft._

_Todd: I think I have lost all faith in you guys ever even having a chance to be normal._

_Sal: You are just now losing faith?_


	24. Too Gay

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Larry: Today at the bank, an old lady asked me to help check her balance._

_Larry: So... I pushed her over._

_Sal: S A V A G E ._

_Ashley: You are something else._

_Todd: Well, then._

_Chug: F_

_Maple: F_

_Sal: I'm so good at sleeping. I can do it with my eyes closed._

_Larry: That is the biggest lie I have ever heard._

_Ashley: Sweetheart, you're an insomniac._

_Sal: Yeah, I know..._

_Maple: You want a hug?_

_Sal: Yes..._

_Ashley: Awe, we'll all give you some hugs!_

_Todd: That's too gay for me._

_Neil: Todd, we've been dating for three years._

_Larry: Oh, shit._

_Chug: BUUURRRNNN!_


	25. The Ways of the Gods

_Travis: When is Larry coming back?_

_Sal: Tomorrow morning. He has to unpack his things and he will meet up with you at my place._

_Travis: I'm not going to lie, I'm nervous._

_Sal: There's nothing to be worried about, Trav._

_Sal: I'll be there to protect you from Larry Face._ (￣ω￣)

_Travis: Be quiet, you. I don't need protecting._

_Sal: It's okay to admit it, I'm here for you._

_Travis:_ ˚▱˚

_Sal: That's the cutest text emoji I have ever seen._

_Sal: It looks like the surprised Pikachu meme face._

_Travis: Uh-oh..._

_Sal: Don't tell me..._

_Travis: I don't know how to "meme"..._

_Sal: Nooo!!_

_Sal: Come over as soon as you can. I need to teach you the ways of the Gods._

_Travis: Oh, Lord..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It is alright, Travis. I do not know how to "meme" either.


	26. Sally Doesn't Lie

_Larry: I'll see you in an hour at Sal's._

_Travis: Okay._

_Larry: Don't be so scared._

_Travis: Ha! Who said I was scared?_

_Larry: Eh. A little ghost told me so._

_Travis: Well, that ghost was wrong._

_Larry: She's never wrong._

_Travis: There's a first time for everything._

_Larry: Alright, if you say so. I can't wait to see how much you have changed._

_Travis: I didn't change that much._

_Larry: That's not what Sally said._

_Larry: And Sally doesn't lie._


	27. IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE

**_I did not want to have to take such a long time off of writing, but I will be inactive for about a month or two. There are many things going on in my life right now, and it is very stressful. I will possibly be moving in with my aunt in order to take care of my ill grandmother and to save up some money to buy a house in the near future. I am also really depressed right now. My aunt is practically forcing me to get rid of my cat because she will not allow him to be over there... so, I want to spend as much time with him as possible. I will try to update as soon as I get my life back on track- which I hope will not take too long. Thank you so much for understanding, have a nice day._ **


	28. ANOTHER AUTHOR'S NOTE

_**A little update on my life: I am having a difficult time dealing with my grandmother who has alzheimers. I will only be able to write one-shots for right now, so if you have some ideas, send them my way! If you would rather chat with me in private, message me on Instagram ([AwkwardKaminari](https://www.instagram.com/AWKWARDKAMINARI/)). I always reply to DM's as quick as I am able to.** _

_**I will also try to update Texting Face in about a month due to the tons of schoolwork coming up soon...** _

_**Thank you all so much for understanding my situation and being patient. I really appreciate you all!** _

__


	29. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was actually able to get a chapter done! This took a lot out of me because it is not a chat-chapter, it is an actual story! However, I still do not think I will have a lot of time to write after this. The chapters after this will not be published in a while... so, please enjoy this as much as you can!

* * *

Travis wiped his eyes even though there weren't any tears falling. The memories hurt, but he didn't cry. Sal rubbed his back tenderly as he explained every little thing that happened behind closed doors in the Phelps household to Larry.

At one point, Travis almost has a panic attack. Larry looked shocked, like he couldn't believe things were that bad for the blond.

"After graduation, my dad saw me talking to Sally... Sal. He didn't quite like how Sal looked like a _'devil worshiper'_ , so he made me explain to him who he was. After I had told him Sal's name, he took my phone away and started blocking him across all of my accounts. Then, he blocked him in my contacts."

"Couldn't you just unblock Sally Face?" Larry questioned, his tone a bit softer than before. What could he say? He felt bad for the poor guy.

"I did, but he found out the next day. He had apparently downloaded this app that could monitor my phone without me knowing... he looked through my contacts and saw that Sal was in there, _again_."

Larry frowned. "I'm so sorry, Travis. I really should have noticed something. I am usually pretty good at judging someone's emotions just by their appearance. I guess it all just went over my head because Sal was the one being targeted. I'm very overprotective of friends and family."

Travis sniffled and shook his head. "It's okay. What you and Ashley did was right. I shouldn't have been an asshole and took it out on you guys, especially Sal and Todd."

Sal chuckled and pat Travis' back, before lowering his hand to rest it on his knee. "Todd and I forgive you. Or, Todd _will_ forgive you. He'll understand everything."

Larry sighed, furrowing his eyebrows. "Something still doesn't quite make sense... why'd you always use _homophobic slurs_?"

"W-hat?" Travis choked on his words. He could feel his stomach beginning to churn.

Larry repeated himself, "Why did you use homophobic slurs? Are you really against it, or is it because of _something else_?"

"Larry, I don't think-" Sal tried to interfere, but was suddenly cut off.

" _I'm gay_ ," the blond muttered. "I could never tell my father because I knew it would only make the abuse much worse." Now, Travis was crying. The tears rolled down his cheeks and onto his new, green tights.

Sal frowned, quickly wrapping his arms around the taller male for comfort. "It's okay," he whispered.

"Shit." Larry stood up and awkwardly made his way to Travis, his arms opening hesitantly. "Don't beat the shit out of me for this." Larry held both Sal and Travis in his long arms, patting the blond's back, warmheartedly. "I figured, Travis. It's alright, I don't judge. Isn't that obvious? Look at my friends. We're all a little gay on the _inside_. Except for Todd and Neil, they're gay inside and out," Larry joked, to which made Travis laugh a little.

"Thanks, Larry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you enjoyed it, please consider leaving a comment and a kudos! I especially love feedback, good or bad! Have a wonderful day!


	30. Larry Added Travis

_**GHOST GANG** _

  
_*Travis Phelps Added To The Group Chat*_

  
_Maple: What is this?_

_Larry: I added him. It seemed pretty weird without him in here after we talked some things over._

_Chug: Oh, this should be fun._

_Sal: Guys, go easy on him. If Larry could forgive him, you all can, too._

_Travis: A… group chat?_

_Ashley: Longtime, no see._

_Travis: Oh, uh…_

_Travis: I don’t know how to start this off._

_Ashley: You could start with a simple greeting._

_Travis: Hello, Ashley…_

_Travis: How have you been?_

_Ashley: Mood's been up and down a lot recently, but I’m good. How are you?_

_Travis: Why are you being nice?_

_Ashley: Sal explained a couple of things to me. And if Larry’s being calm about you coming back into Sal's life after what all you had done, it should be fine._

_Sal: Ash…_

_Travis: Can I apologize for my actions?_

_Ashley: Yeah, go ahead._

_Travis: I’m sorry for the way I treated you and Todd back in high school. I’m especially sorry to Todd._

_Ashley: Alright, that was fun hearing- or seeing that._

_Chug: Do you think Todd will forgive him?_

_Todd: I already have. Forgive and forget. It’s all in the past, so nobody has to worry about that. People change._

_Todd: I always believed Travis would change someday._

_Travis: Really? Thank you._

_Todd: No problem._

_Chug: Is it true your gay?_

_Maple: Who?_

_Maple: Also, sweetheart… it's “ **you’re**.”_

_Chug: Travis. We already know Todd's gay._

_Maple: I’m pretty sure Travis isn’t gay._

_Todd: Is this necessary?_

_Sal: Yeah, that’s a tough question to be asked._

_Chug: Why’s it tough? He knows we’ll accept him._

_Larry: Or criticize him for gay shaming all of us when he was in fact gay. Not saying he is, just sayin'._

_Chug: Okay. Sorry._

_Chug: I’ll stop asking._

_Chug: Where’s Travis, anyway?_

_Ashley: You probably made him uncomfortable._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who finished all their work for this month and now has some free time!୧⍢⃝୨


	31. Better Than Keeping It Bottled Up

_Sal: Hey, are you okay?_

_Travis: Yeah, I’m fine._

_Sal: Usually when someone uses the word “fine", it means the exact opposite. I would know._

_[ <>][<>][<>]  
_

Travis’ heart skipped a beat as he watched his screen light up. There was an incoming call, the caller ID displaying _“Sally Face.”_ He hesitated, but answered anyway.

“H...hello?” Travis asked.

 _“I knew it,”_ is all Sal replied with.

Travis furrowed his eyebrows slightly in confusion. “Knew, what?”

He could hear a sigh on the other line. _“You’re having anxiety. Your voice is all shaky.”_

Travis chuckled a little. “I, uh... that’s from something else.”

_“Oh? Do you know how bad that sounds?” The blue-haired male snickered._

“Wait, no-not like that!” Travis groaned and plopped down onto his bed. “Why do you always have to tease me like this? You even did it back then...”

_“You have no idea how fun it is to tease you. Your reactions are quite funny, too. You get all aggravated and bashful. It’s cute.”_

Travis rolled onto his side and clenched his pillow to his chest.“I... don’t like to be teased.”

 _“Think of it as payback for all the times you teased me.”_ Travis smiled a little. _“Hey, let me ask you a question.”_

“Yeah...?”

There was quiet crunching on the other line. _“Who are you seeing now these days?"_

Travis felt his entire face flush at the unexpected question. “Uhm... nobody?”

_“I’m a bit surprised. You got a love interest?”_

Travis anxiously toyed with his sleeve. “I do, but I’m not ready to tell him anything.”

The crunching paused. _“Oh? What’s his name?”_ Travis stayed silent, too stunned to answer. _“I get it if you don’t want to tell me. You can wait until you’re ready. You should probably tell your crush, though. You know, before someone else comes and sweeps him off his feet.”_

Travis frowned, staring off out the window. “I’m afraid he might reject my feelings. It’s better this way.”

_“He might, but it’s a lot better than just keeping all of your emotions bottled up.”_

“I’ll do it when I’m ready,” Travis replied almost too quickly.

Sal hummed, the crunching continuing. _“When will that be?”_

The blond shut his eyes to think for a minute. “I’m not entirely sure yet.” _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret all the times I kept my feelings for my crush secret. It tore me apart badly. Yet, I still continue to do it...


	32. A Whole Different Turn

** _GHOST GANG_ **

_Chug:_ _Where’s Travis, anyway?_

_Ashley: You probably made him uncomfortable._

_Sal: I called him._

_Sal: We set up another hangout._

_Travis: We did?_

_Travis: Oh, yeah! We did!_

↓ **N o t s e n t** ↓

 _Larry: Good job, Travis._ (ノ_< )

↑ **D e l e t e d** ↑

_Ashley: Oh, cool. Where are you two going?_

_Sal: Probably an arcade._

_Larry: Dude._

_Sal: You can come along, you know. It’s not like it’s a date or anything._

_Sal: If it was a date, I’d never let you join in- unless we were planning a double-date._

_Todd: I have to go. I have class early tomorrow morning and I still have to help make dinner with Neil._

_Ashley: Awe! You two cook together??_ (人◕ω◕) _  
_

_Todd: Yeah. I cook what he can’t, and he cooks what I will accidentally burn.  
_

_Maple: I try to teach Chug to cook sometimes, but he only ends up getting annoyed with the heat.  
_

_Todd: It’s hard for me to be in the kitchen for too long when the stove is on. My glasses always fog up. I can’t see anything without them, and I haven’t the time to try out contacts.  
_

_Ashley: You would look so good in contacts. Neil would agree._

_Neil: Neil would L O V E that._

_Todd: Oh, no… he’s not going to leave me alone about this._

_Neil: I love you either way, but you look so good without your glasses.  
_

_Ashley: You need to sneak a pic of him without them on._ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) _  
_

_Neil: I can try._

_Todd: You do realize that I can read these messages, right?_

_Sal: This took a whole different turn.  
_


	33. Rejection

_Ashley:_ ༼☯﹏☯༽ _  
_

_Neil: Who hurt you?_

_Ashley: I asked him out…_

_Ashley: It turns out he had a girlfriend the entire time… they just got engaged._

_Todd: Forget about him, Ash. He’s no good for you. Would you like to come over and watch some movies with us? We are ordering pizza._

_Ashley: Can I bring my ice cream?_

_Neil: Of course!_

_Ashley: Okay… thank you, guys…  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to hug Ashley. :')))


	34. Do You Like Him?

Ashley threw Sal’s _Sanity Falls_ blanket over her lap and pulled a pillow into her chest as she curled up beside Sal. “You heard about me and Daren, right? How I was rejected?”

Sal nodded, pressing play to the movie. “I heard from Todd. How are you holding up?”

“I feel a bit better. It’s not like I was in love with him, I just really felt like we had a good connection, you know?” Ashley sighed. “I’ll be okay in a few days. Shit, I bet you I’ll even forget him completely. I have much better things to worry about.”

Sal nods in agreement. “Speaking of things to worry about, how do you think you’ll do on the exams on Friday?”

“Todd’s been tutoring me for a while, so not that bad. What about you?”

Sal exhales a deep breath of air, leaning his head against Ashley’s. “I’m going to fail. I haven’t had time to really focus on studying. I’ve been spending all my time with Larry and Travis. Either that or worrying about how Gizmo is doing. He’s been sleeping more than usual. He doesn’t even get as excited about treats or TV shows anymore.”

“Oh, Sal…” Ashley ran her fingers down the side of Sal’s prosthetic. “I’m so sorry. I don’t think he’s getting up there in age just yet. Maybe you should try taking him to the vet?”

“Yeah, I’m planning on it after the exams.”

Ashley glances over to the television, seeing two lovers kissing before looking back at Sal. She smiled warmly. “How has Travis been treating you, Sally?”

“What do you mean? He treats me just fine-”

“You know what I’m talking about,” she interrupted.

Sal tensed a little. “He’s been a little awkward around me recently.”

“Do you think he still likes you?” Sal shrugged, looking back to the movie. “Do you like him?”

There was a moment of silence, just the sound of the two characters on screen panting and moaning. “No. I don’t normally catch feelings for someone easily, it’s rare.”

“What would you say if he suddenly asked you out? Let him down gently?”

Sal paused the movie, having to hold back a laugh at the way the guy’s face froze. “I… would accept his feelings. I would gladly go out with him…. because Travis deserves some happiness in life. Who knows? Maybe there is a chance I’d catch feelings during the whole thing?”

Ash hums. “What if you don’t catch feelings? What then?”

“I’ll think about that later on.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, I have no idea what I'm doing anymore...


	35. No Nudes?

_Unknown:_ 🅗🅔🅛🅛🅞 _,_ 🅣🅗🅔🅡🅔 _!_

_Sal: Who’s this?_

_Unknown:_ 🅜🅨 🅝🅐🅜🅔 🅘🅢 🅙🅞🅢🅗 _._ 🅐🅡🅔 🅨🅞🅤 🅕🅔🅜🅐🅛🅔 🅞🅡 🅜🅐🅛🅔 _?_

_Sal: Female…_

_Unknown:_ 🅞🅗 _,_ 🅖🅞🅞🅓 _!_ 🅦🅞🅤🅛🅓 🅨🅞🅤 🅛🅘🅚🅔 🅣🅞 🅔🅧🅒🅗🅐🅝🅖🅔 🅝🅤🅓🅔🅢 _?_

_Sal: I’m a bit bloody right now._

_Unknown:_ 🅘 🅓🅞🅝 _'_ 🅣 🅜🅘🅝🅓 _._ 🅘🅣 _'_ 🅢 🅞🅝🅛🅨 🅝🅐🅣🅤🅡🅐🅛 _!_

_Sal: It’s natural to kill the homeless? I thought it was illegal! Thanks for telling me!_

_Unknown:_ 🅦🅗🅐🅣 _._

_Sal: My instincts kicked it at work today. I saw Daniel and just couldn’t stop myself from grabbing him and stuffing him in my trunk. Have you ever had those days?_

_Unknown:_ 🅖🅞🅞🅓🅑🅨🅔.

_Sal: Aww... no nudes?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate when random people just ask for nudes.  
> Or when they propose to you...  
> ¯\\_(⊙_ʖ⊙)_/¯


	36. Account-Stalking

Travis ran his slim fingers through his hair. He was confused about what he was supposed to do. Everyone just couldn’t seem to wait for Travis to ask out his longtime crush, Sal- shit, even _Sal_ was urging him. But how would he even do it? People made confessions look so easy, but Travis was new to all of this. He was scared, for the most part, worrying if it would ruin the friendship between him and the other male.

He scrolled through social media, liking random posts of random people and animals. He sometimes would stalk Sal’s account when he had the chance, checking to see if there was anything new.

𝙐𝙨𝙚𝙧𝙣𝙖𝙢𝙚: 𝙨𝙖𝙡𝙡𝙮𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚

𝙉𝙖𝙢𝙚: 𝙎𝙖𝙡 𝙁𝙞𝙨𝙝𝙚𝙧

𝘼𝙜𝙚: **_20_**

𝘽𝙞𝙧𝙩𝙝𝙙𝙖𝙮: 𝙐𝙣𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬𝙣

𝙁𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙚𝙧𝙨: _**1,009**_

𝙁𝙤𝙡𝙡𝙤𝙬𝙞𝙣𝙜: **_25_**

𝙋𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙨: _**15**_

𝘽𝙞𝙤: 𝙄𝙩’𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙖 𝙢𝙖𝙨𝙠, 𝙞𝙩’𝙨 𝙖 𝙥𝙧𝙤𝙨𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙩𝙞𝙘. 𝙏𝙝𝙖𝙩’𝙨 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙣𝙚𝙚𝙙 𝙩𝙤 𝙠𝙣𝙤𝙬. 𝘼𝙘𝙘𝙤𝙪𝙣𝙩 𝙧𝙖𝙣 𝙗𝙮 @𝙡𝙖𝙧𝙧𝙮𝙛𝙖𝙘𝙚

Travis sighed, checking the last time Sal was active: _22 hours ago_. He smiled at the adorable pictures of Sal Larry had taken. The oldest picture was of Sal was from two years ago. He was wearing a light-yellow dress and his hair was in pigtails. He was sitting on the couch eating what looked to be cheeseballs as his cat sat comfortably in his lap.

“Yeah, I love him…” _  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need to write, like, five fillers to space everything out, but I do not feel like it. Meh.


	37. Living Under a Roof

** _GHOST GANG_ **

_Larry: Someone._ Minecraft. _Now._

_Chug: I’ll play._

_Todd: Neil and Ash are helping me with a few things.  
_

_Travis: What’s_ Minecraft?

_Maple: Oh, no… you shouldn’t have asked.  
_

_Larry: W H A T ?_

_Sal: My child, we must teach you the ways of the Gods.  
_

_Chug:_ Minecraft’s _the only game anyone should play. Have you been living under a rock for the past eight years?_

_Travis: No…?_

_Travis: I’ve been living under a roof.  
_

_Sal: Damn. Roasted._

_Chug: My pride…_

_Larry: Come on, let’s play already._ ノಠ_ಠノ _  
_


	38. Bottom Bitch

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Sal: Would I be a top or a bottom?_

_Travis: What…?  
_

_Larry: Woah, dude. Where is this coming from?_

_Ashley: Are you getting some?_ ( ͝סּ ͜ʖ͡סּ) _  
_

_Maple: Sal, are you alright? Either way, use protection.  
_

_Sal: I ran into this kid today at the grocery store, and he said it looked like I was a “bottom bitch.” I’m not doing anything, but now I’m questioning everything about my existence…_

_Larry: Little dude, do you want me to be honest?_

_Sal: Not really…_

_Ashley: I can see you topping… kind of._

_Chug: That’s the funniest thing I’ve ever heard, Ash._

_Neil: What’s going on?_

_Ashley: Sal’s questioning if he’d be a top or a bottom in sex.  
_

_Travis: Is this normal for you guys??_

_Larry: Yeah. You should get used to it._

_Travis: I-_

_Sal: You all think I would bottom, don’t you?_

_Chug: No._

_Chug: We all_ know _you would bottom._

_Sal: Seriously??_

_Neil: I don’t think you would bottom._

_Todd: Eh._

_Sal: Aw, come on! Even Todd thinks so??_

_Travis: Well, if it helps, you look like a top to me._

_Travis: Well, actually…_

_Sal: I am going to go take a bath. With a toaster in the tub instead of bubble bath._

_Larry: SALLY, NO!  
_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: Would Sal top or bottom?  
> I've been asking myself this question for a long while, and I still have not exactly figured it out. I would love to know what others think! ʕ≧ᴥ≦ʔ


	39. Sleepover and Truth or Dare?

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Sal: I just got the best idea EVER._

_Larry: What is it?_

_Sal: How would everyone like to meet up at my place for a sleepover and play Truth or Dare?_

_Todd: A sleepover? Seriously, Sal?_

_Ashley: YESSSS!_

_Maple: I have to take care of Soda. She’s running a fever._ :(

_Larry: Aww, Little So…_

_Chug: Yeah, I’ll stay back with her, too._

_Sal: Oh, poor Soda. When she gets better, Larry and I will give her so many piggyback rides!_

_Maple: She’ll enjoy that._ <3

_Travis: Who’s Soda?_

_Maple: Chug and I got married, if you didn’t know. We have a child together._

_Travis: Oh, shit._

_Ashley: She’s a precious angel._

_Larry: I can agree with Ash so hard right now._

_Ashley: Oh?_

_Larry: Oh._

_Neil: Todd and I will go to the sleepover._

_Todd: We have no choice. We live together. He would have forced us out of our room, anyway.  
_

_Sal: Travis, are you coming?_

_Travis: I don’t know about that…_

_Larry: Just do it, dude. It’ll be amusing if you’re there.  
_

_Ashley: Yeah, you should come!_

_Chug: Take my place._

_Sal: What do you say, Travis?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next part (or two) will take me a while to write. I finished all my work for this month, but I think I am just going to go ahead and get started on next month. I want extra time to be able to write. Wish me luck on school-shit!


	40. Sleepover and Truth or Dare - Part One

Sal smiled as everyone sat peacefully in a circle. Well, Travis was squished between Larry and Ashley, and Sal was sure he'd rather sit beside him, but it did look kind of funny.

This night would surely be a night to remember.

"Who's going first?" Todd asked as he set the empty soda bottle in the center of the circle.

Sal placed his hand on the bottle, giving it a small spin. "Truth or dare, Larry?"

Larry hummed, middle finger tapping his lips. "How about... dare!"

Sal looked around the room, trying to come up with something good, fast.

"Show Ash the last inappropriate thing you searched for on your phone." Sal felt pretty confident in his choice.

"Whaaat?" Larry groaned, taking out his phone. "Fine, but she can't tell you what she sees!"

Sal rolled his eyes, but compiled.

Larry moved behind Travis and over to Ashley to show her his history. She gasped at the title of the video and clicked the link. Of course, she was sent to a pornsite.

"Wow, Larbear. I didn't know you were into _that kind of stuff_." Ashley playfully punched him in the shoulder and he mentally cursed his stepbrother.

"Alright, now I'm kind of curious..." Neil admitted, Sal nodding along with him.

Larry shut off his phone for the night. "No-one even _think_ about daring me to do that again. Give me the damn bottle," Larry aggressively spun the bottle, it landing on Todd. "Truth or dare?"

"For my own health, truth." Todd grimaced at the thought of Larry's dares in the past.

"Damn. Alright, are you a virgin?"

Todd hid his face in his hands at the embarrassing question and shook his head frantically. "Why would you ask that??"

Larry shrugged. "It's the only thing I could think of."

Ashley let out a breathy laugh. "You really shouldn't be surprised; it's _Larry_."

The long-haired brunette gasped. "What are you saying, Ash?"

Ashley smiled warmly. "Just answer the question, Todd. We won't judge you."

Todd hugged his legs to his chest. "No..." he mumbled out before reaching for the bottle. "Truth or dare, Ashley?"

"Don't be so upset, you can get him back next time." Ashley pat the redhead's back. "I'll take an _extreme_ dare."

Todd slipped his index finger and thumb and rubbed at his tired eyes. "Okay, take a shot of hot sauce. No, make that three shots. If you fail, you must streak down the streets."

Ashley's eyes widened. "I'm _so_ not streaking down the streets... give me three shots of hot sauce, Neil."

Neil shook his head in disbelief of his lover's dare, but retrieved a shot glass and a bottle of hot sauce, handing the items over to Todd and allowing him to pour the right amount.

“Alright, here’s your first shot,” Todd handed the shot of hot sauce to Ashley for her to down. She could barely make it through half without coughing and choking, but she only continued to push through her suffering.

Sal, Larry, and Neil cheered as Ashley finished the very last shot _(sort of)_ like a pro. Ashley grimaced at the spiciness, to which made Larry frown. “Ash, I’m going to get you some milk,” he said as he stood up, quickly making his way to the kitchen.

“Larry, no-” Ashley tried, but Larry didn’t listen to her. Instead, Larry came back with a full glass of milk. “I… thanks.” She smiled genuinely as she took the drink from the tall male.

“Such a gentleman,” Todd commented. “It’s your turn, Ashley. Just don’t land on me, okay?”

Sal snickered. “Me neither.”

Ashley smirked, setting the milk aside to give the bottle a whirl, the nozzle landing on the blue-haired teen.

Ash’s smirk only widened. “You jinxed yourself, Sally. Truth or fucking dare?”

Sal groaned, lying down on his back. “Give me a dare, just spare my soul…”

Ashley hummed. “Stand in the middle and close your eyes.” Sal hesitantly stood inside the circle, pushing the bottle Ashley’s way. “Okay, now close your eyes. Once you have, extend your arm and point directly in front of you. Count up to ten and spin around.”

Sal didn’t question anything, only obeyed and spun around, counting aloud. “ _Nine_ , _ten_ …” Sal opened his eyes to see himself pointing in Travis’ direction.

“Sal, Travis…” Ashley laughed. “To the closet, you two go. _Seven Minutes in Heaven.”_

Travis’ eyes widened and his skin turned pale. “Who- who said I agreed??”

Ashley shrugged. “That’s just the game. I mean, unless you rather he kisses you?”

Travis jumped up. “I’ll just play _Seven Minutes_ … _in Heaven…_ with Sal.”

“Boorrring,” Larry jokingly booed.

Sal wandered over to the hallway closet, opening the door to reveal all the junk inside. “This is the only closet, and it’s full.”

“You can use ours,” Neil suggested. “There’s plenty of room in there.”

Todd sighed, standing up and leading the two to his room. “Just don’t break anything, you guys. I have no idea what you two are going to be doing, so…”

Travis cringed. “Wait, no… that, uhh…”

Sal lightly rubbed the panicked blond’s back. “Todd’s just teasing, it’s fine.”

Todd clapped his hands together as he finished preparing the closet for them to awkwardly sit together inside. "It's all yours, just be careful around the suitcases. There also may be some spiders lurking around..."

"S- spiders?" Travis's eyes squinted and his eyebrows lightly creased.

"Eh. Just house spiders... they're completely harmless. Well," Todd scratched his head, "they aren't poisonous. Anyway, I'll be resting on the bed. I'll tell you when seven minutes are up." With that, Todd shut the door, leaving the two alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to get part two out as soon as I am able!  
> Part two may be the last of 'Sleepover and Truth or Dare', but who knows? Maybe it will have three parts?


	41. Sleepover and Truth or Dare - Part Two

“So,” Sal started off with small talk. “Do you work, Travis?”

The blond nodded shyly. “Part-time as a barista. It’s kind of embarrassing to admit, though…”

“Why? Because it doesn’t seem masculine enough to this society?” Sal questioned, to which Travis quietly replied with a ‘ _yes_ ’. “Dude, I love a man who can brew a coffee. I want a boyfriend who can make lattes, too.”

Travis’ heart fluttered at the small admission. “I… can make lattes. I recently got better at making them due to hours of practice.”

“Make me one sometime, yeah?” Sal asked casually.

Travis let out a breathy chuckle and nodded. “Yeah,” he responded. “Uh… I have a question.”

“Shoot.” Sal a made finger-gun with his right hand and jerked it back quickly, shooting an imaginary bullet at Travis’ heart.

“What’s your sexuality? Are you bisexual?”

Sal shook his head. “You may not have heard of this, but I’m pansexual.”

Travis somewhat squinted his eyes at the new sexuality. “You fuck pans?”

“What? No! I’m more attracted to personality rather than appearance. Everyone is beautiful in my eyes,” the blue-haired male explained. “It’s a bit weird, I know.”

“I don’t think it’s weird at all,” Travis was quick to answer. “Not if it’s you, anyway.”

The room fell silent for a moment, and then it got serious.

Sal sucked in a deep breath of air before he moved his fingers to the back of his head. “I want to show you something, Travis.”

Travis stopped breathing as Sal pulled off his prosthetic. His long, blue bangs hung in front of his face as he stared down into his lap.

“I trust you, so… this just feel like the right moment to do this.” Sal divided the strands apart and pushed them back to reveal his face in the poor, yellow-tinted lighting.

Travis was speechless. Sal's features looked like something straight out of a horror movie, something that would easily scare a grown man if he saw in the middle of the night, but Travis easily saw past it. What he was not ghastly, it was _beauty_.

“ _You’re perfect_ ,” Travis smiled. His stomach churned and his heart fluttered. The feelings he had always experienced were now out of control, and it didn’t help when Sal latched onto him, burying his face in Travis’ neck, breath hot and heavy against the skin.

Sal sobbed quietly at the kind words. The last person who said that to him was Ashley, and it really meant a lot. It wasn’t everyday someone would compliment him like that.

“You like me still, right?” Travis wrapped his arms around Sal as tight as he could without harming the man. “Go out with me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... this escalated much quicker than I had previously expected. :))


	42. Sleepover and Truth or Dare - Part Three

“ _Go out with me_.”

Those words, those damn words. Sal just had to beat him to it, didn’t he?

Travis swallowed hard, his trembling hand running through the small tangles in Sal’s hair. “Alright. Let’s date…”

The two boys jumped at the sound of a knock at the closet door. They had almost forgotten they were playing _Seven Minutes in Heaven_.

“The seven minutes are up. Let’s go back downstairs,” Todd spoke from the other side of the door.

Sal stood to his feet, reaching a hand down for Travis to grab ahold of. “Come on, we have more dares awaiting.”  


* * *

“Truth or dare, Neil?” Sal asked, eyes continuously glancing back at the blond who was awkwardly looking from Larry to Ashley, panicking whether or not they would find out.

“Truth,” the eldest man replied.

“Have you ever made someone you love cry?”

Neil bit the inside of his cheek as he went through all of his memories. “No…? Well, I made Todd cry, but-"

“Not another word, Neil,” Todd interrupted.

Larry and Ash leaned forward, raising one of their eyebrows each.

Neil shrugged, a guilty expression on his face. “I don’t want to lie, Todd.”

“I can see where this is going.” Sal laughed. “I have your answer, so you can go.”

Neil smiled as he spun the bottle. “Truth or dare, Travis?”

Travis looked around the group of friends, their expressions begging for him to choose something interesting. “Fuck it, dare.”

“I dare you to jump into our pool with only your boxers on.” Neil smirked, seeming pleased with himself.

“Neil, he will freeze. It’s the middle of winter,” Todd intervened. “How about we pick something else.”

“I’ll do it,” Travis smiled.

Ashley placed her hand on the blond’s shoulder in concern. “Are you sure about this? You really don’t have to.”

“I may seem crazy, but I actually want to do this,” Travis admitted. “It seems like… fun.”

“You’re insane,” Todd said in disbelief.

“Actually, I want to do it, too,” Sal cheered.

Larry shrugged lazily. “Sure, count me in, too.”

“You are all insane.” Todd shook head, unable to believe the three fools. “Fine. Show them where the pool is, Sal. But no swimming for more than a minute!”

“Aye-aye, Captain,” Larry saluted.

  
The three boys stood around the pool in only their boxers, waiting for Ashley to begin recording the dare for Neil, since he didn’t even want to come to the glass door to witness it happen. Them being drenched in water was enough proof, but he just wanted a video to keep for memories.

“Alright, go!” Ashley announced, and the three dove into the freezing cold water. “What a bunch of fucking idiots.”

Not even twenty seconds later, the men were hoping out of the pool, running to find their clothes and get dressed.

  
“I regret everything in my existence…” Travis muttered to himself as he sat on the kitchen floor, in front of the stove with a towel wrapped around his shoulders.

“What a rush.” Larry laughed. “I bet it would have been better if we were high.”

Sal shook his head. “We probably would have died…”

“You could have died even now,” Todd said with a roll of his eyes. “Is anyone going to shower? Neil and I are about to head to bed. There is a shower in our room and one down here.”

“I’ll take a shower,” Ashley said.

Larry nodded in agreement, “Yeah, same. Chlorine is bad for my hair. I’ll use the downstairs bathroom. What about you two?”

“I’m fine,” Travis answered. “Sal?”

Sal shook his head. “Nah. I’ll be okay. I’m actually too tired to get undressed again. I’m going to go say goodnight to Gizmo and then come back and sleep.”

“So boring, dude.” Larry sighed.

Travis smiled and perked up. “Can I see Gizmo?”

“Sure.” Sal grinned sleepily. “Come on, before I fall asleep just sitting here.”

Larry watched as the two walked off toward the basement, Todd and Neil heading upstairs.

“Hey, you noticed too, right?” Larry asked.

“The awkward eye-contact Travis and Sal kept making? Hard to miss. What do you think happened in there?”

Larry shrugged. “Be honest with you, did anyone ever mention anything about Travis having a thing for Sal?”

Ashley was silent. She had promised Sal she wouldn’t tell anyone anything, but if he and Travis were a thing now, Larry would eventually hear the story, right?

“Well… Travis makes it pretty obvious.” Ashley giggled. “Don’t you think they’d be cute together?”

Larry glared. “I want Sal to be happy and everything, and I know I can’t control his actions, but I don’t necessarily want him to end up with Travis.”

Ashley furrowed her brows in confusion. “Why not?”

“It’s just… I can’t forget how he treated Sal. I know he’s kind of changed and everything, but… I don’t know.”

Ashley moved closer to Larry, wrapping an arm around his neck and squishing their faces together. “Listen, Larbear, I get it. I was like that at one point, too! But guess what? We have to stop being selfish and keeping Sal from the world. He’s a tiny man, but he knows how to deal with shit, you know? He can handle himself. I bet you 45 bucks he could kick Travis’ ass if something ever happened between them.”

Larry laughed, curling his arm around Ashley’s damp back. “You know what? You’re right. Thanks, Ash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After hours of writing, I am finally going to bed. :)  
> (There should be one more part to the 'Sleepover and Truth or Dare' series -if I can even call it that- before I get on with the rest of the texting parts. I am too tired to really make sense, so goodnight!)  
> (Also, there will be a new couple soon...)


	43. Sleepover and Truth or Dare - Part Four

“I took him to the vet the other day. They say Gizmo's symptoms are showing signs of _heartworms_ ,” Sal explained. “They’re planning on giving him a treatment soon, but it’ll be a bit expensive for me, but I'll try to gather up the money in time.”

“Heartworms?” The blond questioned as he watched over the sleeping cat, softly petting its fur.

“Parasites that are transferred through an infected mosquito's bite. It’s potentially dangerous for the most part, but if there’s anything I trust in Nockfell, it’s the veterinarians.” Sal smiled down at Gizmo. “He’ll be just fine in their care.”

“How much is the treatment?”

Sal raised an eyebrow. “They said it would be around two to three hundred. As a college student, I already struggle with money for food. That’s part of the reason I live with Todd and Neil; we’ve been helping each other out.”

“I can help pay for it. I’ve been saving up for a while now. I have probably a little over four hundred in the bank-"

“Travis,” Sal shook his head. “I couldn’t ask you to do that. That’s _your_ hard-earned money.”

“You’re not asking me, I’m offering. No, scratch that, I’m _insisting_ you take the money.” Travis looked down at Gizmo once more and smiled. “I care about him, too. I want to spend more time with him, and if that’s what it takes, then so be it. Plus, _I owe you_.”

Sal’s breath hitched in his throat and he had to force his tears back. “You know, the world doesn’t deserve you… you’re too good for it.”

* * *

“What are you doing?” Travis asked as Sal dragged his sleeping bag over to Travis’.

Sal wrapped his blanket around his body as he crashed onto the not-so-cushioned floor. “I’m sleeping beside you, duh. You got a problem with that?”

“I… no, but what if Larry-"

“If they wake up and see us, so what? The worse they are going to do it tease us.”

Sal cuddled close to Travis, which was probably too sudden for the blond considering he let out a high-pitched squeak.

“S-sorry,” he apologized quietly. “You just… surprised me. I didn’t expect you to be the cuddling-type.”

“I fucking love cuddles. So,” Sal rested his head against the male's chest. “put your arms around me.”

Travis hesitantly obeyed.

“I’ve never done this, so… it might feel uncomfortable for you,” Travis admitted.

There was a husky groan close by. “Ugh, you sound like you’re about to _fuck him_ or something.”

“Larry!” Ashley whispered. “Be quiet and go to sleep.”

This night was going to be the death of Travis.

* * *

“How’d you sleep, _Sunshine_?” Larry cooed, ruffling Ashley’s hair a little.

Ashley groaned, hitting at Larry’s chest to make him back off. “I’m going to kill you, stop.”

“ _Sunshine_?” Travis asked, sleepily rubbing his tired eyes.

“Ash was singing- ow!” Ashley pinched as hard as she could at Larry’s arm. “Hey, it isn’t that bad!”

“You two are so gay,” Sal sighed, sipping on his hot chocolate.

Todd squinted at the blue-haired individual. “That’s literally straight. Oh, nevermind.” He rolled his eyes. “Travis, do you want something to eat or drink?”

“No, thank you. I don’t eat breakfast, it makes me sick. I’ll just eat a sandwich or something around noon.”

“Anyone else? I’m making waffles for Neil, so speak up if you want some.”

“I could go for waffles,” Ashley said, dragging the groaning long-haired male into the kitchen with her. “Larry'll have some, too.”

Sal set down his cup and wrapped himself in his blanket. “When are you leaving?”

“You want me gone that bad, huh?” Travis smirked as Sal playfully punched his arm.

He rolled his eyes. “I obviously don’t want you to leave, asshole. I’m just seeing how much time I have left with you.”

“Well,” Travis checked the time on his phone. “I have to be at work in two hours, which means I have to leave here in fifteen minutes to get home, straighten things up a little, take a quick shower, and then prepare myself for another miserable day of being an adult.”

“Damn, I felt that.” Sal laughed. “Hey, let’s go on a date soon. There’s this movie coming out that I’ve been wanting to watch. I can order the tickets before they sell out.”

Travis fidgeted with his rough sleeve from air-drying. “Oh, okay. When will it be?”

“This Wednesday, are you free?”

“Yeah... I should be.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This came a day late because of how busy (lazy) I have been. I apologize.🙏


	44. Another Idiot

_Maple: How was the sleepover, Hun?_

_Ashley: It was fun. I have a video to show you later of our three idiots._

_Maple: Uh-oh… we have another idiot?_

_Ashley: I’m afraid so._

_Maple: Let me guess..._

_Maple: It’s Travis._

_Ashley: You got it._

_Maple: I figured. What is the video of?_

_Ashley: Travis took a dare, that is all I am saying. The other two just joined in because of their stupidity. Eh, but I love them._

_Maple: I don’t think anyone could hate our boys._


	45. Nothing Dangerous

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Sal: Whoa._

_Larry: What is it, dude?_

_Sal: I have twenty fingers._

_Ashley: Are you high?_

_Todd: He has got to be high._

_Travis: He’s not going to try and do anything stupid in this state, right?_

_Maple: Nah, nothing dangerous._

_Larry: He once thought a bottle of bleach was j_ _uice. A_ s _hley had to lock up all the cleaning shit._

_Ashley: Well, he could barely speak then, so since he’s typing correctly, I doubt he’ll do anything dumb._

_Travis: That doesn’t clear my conscience…_

_Sal: Can I fly if I jump off the house?_

_Travis: Sal, no!_

_Maple: Oh, no..._

_Larry: Yeah, I’m gonna go check on him._


	46. Perhaps

_Larry: Hey, I’ve been wondering, are you and Travis dating or somethin’? You two were holding onto each other pretty… tightly?_

_Sal: Well, we’re not officially dating yet. We will be Wednesday._

_Larry: So that’s when you two are gonna go out for dinner._

_Sal: I didn’t plan for that, but maybe? We're going to see a movie._

_Larry: Ah._

_Larry: K._

_Sal: Don’t do that. You know one-letter replies bother me._

_Larry: Perhaps that’s the reason I did it?_

_Sal: Perhaps I already knew that?_

_Larry: Perhaps I already knew you knew that?_

_Sal: Perhaps I already knew you knew I knew that?_

_Larry: Alright, alright. I’m sorry._

_Sal: I thought you forgave Travis._

_Larry: I did. To a certain extent. Doesn’t mean I want him being the one to date my brother._

_Sal: I don’t understand you sometimes._

_Larry: Yeah, I know._

_Larry: Hey, if you really like him, I’ll support your decision. Even if I don’t necessarily like it._

_Sal: Thanks, Larry Face._

_Larry: Anytime, Sally Face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Larry is me most of the time.😬


	47. No Kissing on the First Date

_Travis: We're going out._

_Phillip: Whaaat?? You asked him out?!_

_Travis: He basically asked me out... in a closet._

_Phillip: Why were you two in a closet?_

_Travis: We were dared to play Seven Minutes in Heaven._

_Phillip: I just realized I could've made a gay closet joke._ -_-

_Phillip: Congrats, though!_

_Travis: Yeah, thanks. Though, I feel a little bad._

_Phillip: Why? You loved the guy for so long, you should be happy!_

_Travis: Yeah, but I was just gaining the courage to ask him out... he beat me to it._

_Phillip: That's alright, Travy. So, when's your date?_

_Travis:..._

_Travis: Travy?_

_Phillip: Shut up and answer my question._

_Travis: We're seeing a movie this upcoming Wednesday._

_Phillip: Oh, that's nice. Remember, no kissing on the first date._ (・ω<)

_Travis: You're so annoying. I already know that, asshole._

_Phillip: Uh-huh. Suuurrre you did._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We all know the "First Date Rule", but does anyone ever actually listen?🤔


	48. Wanna Date?

_Ashley: Hey, I’m bored._

_Larry: Yeah, same. Sal’s busy with his studying and Chug and Maple are out on a date. I’m babysitting Soda, but she’s passed out on the floor surrounded by her stuffed animals…_

_Larry: Now that I think about it, it looks like a fuckin’ ritual. Should I be worried?_

_Ashley: At the Addison apartments, you should worry about any and everything._

_Larry: True._

_Larry: Hey, so… Sal and Travis are dating._

_Ashley: I kind of figured that one out for myself. What, you hurt or something?_

_Larry: No, I’m not hurt. -_-_

_Ashley: I feel so lonely. Everyone else is getting together, and I’m just sitting here all alone. You think you’ll ever get someone?_

_Larry: Probably not. I never really go out unless it’s with you guys. Plus, it’s not like I’m actually looking for someone._

_Ashley: Fuck it. You wanna date? Pretty early for this shit, but I don’t care._

_Larry: Wow. I didn’t see that coming._

_Ashley: Are you being sarcastic?_

_Larry: Yeah. XD_

_Larry: I mean, okay. Sure, let’s see where this goes._

_Ashley: Hell yeah. Can I come over?_

_Larry: Yeah. Soda hasn’t seen you in a while._

_Ashley: I can’t wait to see Little So. >-<_

_Larry: Hey, that’s my nickname for her…_

_Ashley: I stole it._ (・ω<)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry if you guys do not like the ship.🙏


	49. Sods or Sodes?

_Sal: I’m finally done with my studying. Do you want to talk for a bit?_

_Larry: Sure, but I’m spending time with Ashley and Sods._

_Sal: Sods…?_

_Larry: You know, I accidentally typed that, but I think it’s great, so I’m leaving it just like that. Bam, a new nickname since Ashley stole my previous one._

_Sal: Shouldn't it be spelled “_ Sodes _” or something like that?_

_Larry: Nah. I like it how it is._

_Sal: Alright. So, how is Soda doing?_

_Larry: She’s doing fine. She woke up about an hour ago and is playing with Ashley. It’s kind of heartwarming to watch._

_Sal: You’re such a creep._

_Larry: Come on, dude._

_Sal: I’m joking, bro._

_Larry: So, I think Ashley and I are going out._

_Sal: WHAT?_ ○O○

_Sal: You and Ashley??_

_Larry: Yeah. We’re just trying it out._

_Sal: Wow. I wish you two the best of luck, then._

_Larry: Thanks, dude._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually did not mean to spell "Sods", but I guess we are going with that.😭


	50. Not Just An Old Bully

Travis watched from the cafe window as the clouds move by quickly, some overlapping the others and continuing to pass by.

His heart thumped in his chest, stomach unable to stop creating stupid butterflies.

Sal would be there any minute now, and the blond just couldn't wait. He had offered to pick him up like last time, but Sal insisted on having a ride into town and didn't want _not_ to go with them.

_Whatever that meant._

Travis sighed a little as he opened up his messages.

 _**UNREAD (1)** _  
_**Fucker** _  
_**Let's meet up. We need to talk.** _

He cringed just at the thought of ever meeting up with him but swiftly moved from _his_ message and to his and Sal's conversation.

He was sure he loved the mysterious man, now. And after years of fawning over him (to what he thought was secret), he now had a chance to finally get what he wanted.

"Hey," a raspy, rough voice called out, snapping Travis from his thoughts. He looked up to see the blue-haired male bundled up in a thick hoodie, a dark purple scarf around his neck. "Ashley gave me a ride on her motorcycle. She said she needed to buy her brother a present or something nearby."

Travis smiled warmly. "You look comfortable. Want something to drink or eat? The movie doesn't start for another forty minutes."

"I want some pie!" Sal clapped his hands together and happily jumped up and down like a child about to get handed candy.

Travis awkwardly stood. "Okay, I'll go get it. Just take a seat."

The phone on the table buzzed violently, and Sal wondered if he should answer it or not. He could clearly read the caller ID, and it didn't even have a contact photo. Travis might have actually been on bad terms with the fella.

"They said they'd bring it right out. I went ahead and ordered you a hot chocolate, too. That was okay, right?"

Sal's gaze moved to Travis' nervous one. "Yeah, that's perfectly fine."

Sal watched as Travis' adorable face shifted to aggravation. It was an expression he hadn't seen since Travis bullied him back in school.

"What's wrong?" He questioned.

Travis shut off his phone and pushed it to the side, crossing his arms and resting them on the table. "Nothing. Just someone trying to come back into my life."

" _'_ _Fucker'_ is your father?" Sal blurted out without thinking. "Shit, sorry-"

Travis waved it off. "No, it's okay. Yeah, my dad is _'_ _Fucker'_. He wants to talk about something, but I don't give a shit enough to reply with a simple ' _no_ '. He knows I'm ignoring him."

"What do you think it's about?"

The blond shrugged. "If I had to guess, something either about me being gay or the family church. He's getting old as shit and can't run the place properly."

Sal couldn't help but laugh at Travis' cold tone as he spoke about his own father, which made the blond crack a small smile.

"When's the last time you two spoke?" Sal questioned, just as the waitress brought over their orders on a dark brown tray, the plastic decorated with little coffees engraved all over.

Travis took a sip of his hot chocolate before actually giving the question some thought. "Since I moved out? One or two years ago? I mean, it's not like he deserves my company. I don't forgive him for anything."

Sal nodded in understanding as he took a sip of his own hot chocolate. "I get it. I would never be able to forgive my father if he did such a thing to me. Hey, we should have dinner with my dad and Lisa next time! Have you ever had a proper meal with family?" Travis skeptically shook his head. "That's great! Well, in my case. Next week, you should come over to the Addison Apartments. My dad is very friendly and I'm sure you'd get along well with him."

"I don't think he'd appreciate you dating a high school bully." He exhaled slowly.

"You're not just an old bully of mine, okay? If anyone will understand why you did what you did, it's my dad. And hey, all he cares about is if I'm happy." Sal grinned behind the emotionless prosthetic as he reached over the table, giving Travis' hand a squeeze.

Travis doubtfully looked up at Sal. "Are you happy?"

"No, Travis, I'm fucking _miserable_. A ghost dragged me down here, " Sal sarcastically responded.

The blond snickered. "Shut up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! I got distracted by some family matters and schoolwork. Thank you for being patient, and I promise to get to the movie-date in the next chapter!


	51. Movie-Date

Sal poked out his tongue a little, it pressing against the inside of his prosthetic. He was having a bit of a difficult time deciding on what candy he wanted. Did he want something salty? Maybe something sweet? He had no idea what to choose!

Travis' decision was quick and simple: he chose a small box of peanut M&M's.

"Sal?" The blond questioned.

"Have you picked out which one you want?" The lady concession worker asked politely. "If you need any help choosing, just let me know."

"I want something sweet! Or sour..." Sal pouted.

The lady hummed as she scanned over the wide selection of candy. "How about both?" She asked as she reached down behind the stand. "I wasn't supposed to add these in until next week, but we now have Sour Patch Kids."

Sal nodded eagerly as the worker handed him the candy. "How much will that be?" Travis pulled out his wallet.

"I can pay-"

"Nope. I'm paying," Travis insisted, and the woman smiled delightfully. "How much is it all?"

The woman shrugged a little. "Well, there's a special today, so I'm going to charge you $9.39 for everything. No tax included."

Both Travis and Sal's eyes widened at the price. Their order consisted of an extra-large popcorn, two large drinks, and two boxes of candy. There was no way all of that would equal up to only $9.39- special or not!

"And because you two are adorable." That makes much more sense...

Sal smiled at the woman as he grabbed the popcorn and his soda, leaving Travis to grab his own soda and the two boxes of candy.

"Th-thank you," Travis stuttered out.

"Of course." The woman nodded, waving off the couple. "Enjoy your movie!"

* * *

"You know, I think she took pity on me, " Sal whispered quietly, to which Travis raised an eyebrow. "Think about it. The people in front were a couple, and she charged them regularly. Once she saw I had a prosthetic, her entire expression shifted."

"Don't think of it that way, 'kay? As she said, you were cute."

The blueberry rolled his eyes and corrected Travis, " _We_ were cute."

"Hey, how are you going to eat and drink?" The blond asked nervously, fidgeting with his sleeve.

Sal looked up to the screen. "When the movie starts, I'm going to lift my mask. Because we're in the back, and hardly anyone is here, It'll be fine."

Travis looked around aimlessly as the lights began to die down until they were finally shut off. "Now?"

"Yep." Sal scooted up to the edge of his seat and reached up to unbuckle his mask. "Can you-" He didn't even need to finish his question before Travis was setting the popcorn on the ground along with the candy and leaning over to assist his date. "Thanks..."

Travis watched as Sal tossed the prosthetic over onto the seat beside him. He then combed his fingers through his hair to untangle the strands.

"What is this movie about?" Travis asked, unable to think of anything else to say. He could tell Sal was a bit tense, and probably didn't think he'd have to take off anything in public.

"It's about some chick who falls in love with a bad boy. She gets involved with the wrong type of people, and then her childhood friend, who has been in love with her for years, has to get her out of the situation. He's a scrawny nerd in the movie, so people underestimate him."

Travis nodded along, but in reality, every word was going in one ear, and out the other. He just couldn't stop staring at all of the scars. He didn't want to be rude and/or upset Sal, but Travis felt like he needed to know what had happened to him. Was it a car accident? Some kind of freak accident? Was it a person who did it to him?

"Here," Travis bit down on his lip, pulling his gaze away from his date to grab the snacks from the floor. "Do you think we ordered a bit too much popcorn...?"

"Nah. I can totally eat all of this," Sal smirked as he grabbed a handful and shoved it in his mouth.

Travis snickered, raising an eyebrow in disbelief. "Someone as small as you couldn't possibly eat so much."

Sal scowled, pouting his lips. After he swallowed the chewed-up popcorn, he mumbled, "I grew some..."

Travis chuckled quietly and leaned over to hug the smaller man, but he didn't get that hug. No, what he got, was a kiss. It was quick and simple, and it left Travis blushing like crazy.

Travis was silent throughout the entire movie, staring blankly at the screen before him. He did even touch his snacks. He had taken a small drink from his soda before the movie, and that was it. Meanwhile, Sal was somehow able to eat a third of the popcorn, drink all of his soda, and eat half his candy all by himself.

 _"That boy has an appetite,"_ is all Travis could think. Not that having an appetite is bad, but he just didn't expect Sal to eat that much and not get sick.

"Ready to go?" Sal asked, buckling his prosthetic back on. "I bet it's pretty late. I have some work to finish up before Friday."

Travis swallowed roughly. "Yeah, let's go."

Sal shoved the boxes of candy in his hoodie pocket and handed the popcorn to Travis. "I managed to leave some for you," he winked.

Travis smiled a little, grabbing the tub and his full cup of soda. "Thanks."

* * *

"Have a good night, Sally Face," Travis mumbled into Sal's shoulder as he held him tighter.

"You, too, Travis," Sal laughed and pulled away from the blond male. "Hey, one more thing..."

"What is it-" Sal lifted his mask quickly, long enough to press a swift kiss to Travis' flushed cheek.

"Goodnight!" Sal giggled, rushing out of the car and heading up the patio steps. He gave a small wave before stepping inside the house.

Travis took a minute to collect his thoughts. It seemed like forever to get his heart to stop thumping so hard and loud, but once he had fully calmed down, he finally drove off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that took long...
> 
> I really tried to write this out well, but in the end, I have failed you all. (^▽^;)  
> Feel free to leave a comment and a kudos, and have a wonderful day! :))
> 
> |IF YOU SPOT ANY ERRORS, PLEASE LET ME KNOW!|


	52. Touché

_Larry: How was your date with Travy?_ （￣ε￣ʃƪ)

_Sal: Uh... I think I broke him._

_Larry: What the hell did you do?_ ( ՞ਊ՞)

_Sal: I sort of kissed him in the beginning of the movie, and then he was zoned out for about an hour and a half, and I ate almost all of the popcorn because I was panicking._

_Sal: And Larry, why the fuck does the texting emoji look like that...?_

_Larry: WAIT. YOU KISSED HIM? WHY?!_

_Sal: I just felt like it! He looked cute, okay?!_

_Larry: Oh, so the next date, you two are gonna screw?_

_Sal: Larry Face, no. We aren't moving that fast. Have you done anything with Ashley, yet?_

_Larry: That's besides the point. Stay on topic._

_Sal: Larry! You did do something, didn't you?!_

_Larry: No!_

_Sal: ..._

_Larry: Okay, I might have kissed her, but we didn't do anything else!_

_Sal: You are a hypocrite._

_Larry: It's not the fact that you kissed him, it's that fact that you kissed him on a first date. You'll get shit for it, dude._

_Sal: Eh. I don't care._

_Larry: Alright, bro. I have to go, Maple needs some help packing._

_Sal: Packing?_

_Larry: Yeah, her and Chug are going on a cruise. I can't tell Soda that, because she'll throw a tantrum. All she knows is that they are leaving for business._

_Sal: Are you going to watch her while they are gone? What about school?_

_Larry: Mom says she can watch her when I'm at school. We'll both be getting paid for babysitting._

_Sal: How long will they be gone?_

_Larry: Just a week._

_Sal: I invited Travis over to have a family dinner with us. I'm going to ask Dad how he feels about it._

_Larry: Oh, cool! Travis can meet Sods!_

_Sal: You really sticking with that nickname?_

_Larry: You really kissed Travis on a first date?_

_Sal: Touché._


	53. Family Dinner?

_Sal: Hey, I have something to tell you._

_Henry: Yes, Sal?_

_Sal: I'm going out with this guy, and I want him to come to a family dinner this Friday._

_Henry: You want me to meet him already?_

_Sal: You know his dad,_ Mr. Phelps _._

 _Henry: You're dating the son of_ Father Phelps _?? You know how strongly he despises gays._

_Sal: Yeah, but I really like Travis. He's incredibly sweet, Dad._

_Henry: Does Travis' father know about this?_

_Sal: Nah. Travis doesn't speak with his father anymore. He's an abusive cunt._

_Henry: A..._ what _?_

 _Sal: He_ physically _,_ emotionally _,_ mentally _, and_ verbally _abused Travis for years. So, yeah. No, they no longer speak to one another._

_Henry: He's welcome to our house anytime, Son. Go ahead and invite him over for dinner. I'll tell Lisa and Larry._

_Sal: Is Soda going to be there, too?_

_Henry: If Larry' going to be there, I'm sure Soda will be, too. Why?_

_Sal: Just curious. Do you need me to buy extra food?_

_Henry: Let me ask Lisa if we need anything._

~~ **_.........._ ** ~~

_Henry: A two pounds of hamburger meat, and a bag of potatoes._

_Sal: I will pick some up tomorrow. I have to drop by there and clean my room. You did leave it as it was when I moved out, right?_

_Henry: Yes, Son. Lisa and I have been far too busy to clean._

_Sal: Ew, Dad..._

_Henry: Sal, not like that!_

_Sal: Haha, I know. Just messing with you._

_Henry: Cut me some slack, Kiddo. I'm getting too old for this._

_Sal: What, sex?_

_Henry: Sal._ \\_=-=_/

_Sal: Okay, okay. I'll stop playing around._

_Henry: Goodie._

_Sal: Thank you for saying yes. And accepting me._

_Henry: I've always known you had a thing for guys. But you also have an attraction to girls, huh?_

_Sal: Yeah._

_Henry: So... you're bisexual?_

_Sal: I'll have to explain it to you one day. Get some rest, I'm dropping by in the morning._

_Henry: Alrighty, Sal. Goodnight._

_Sal: Goodnight, Dad._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was supposed to be written all next week, but I need a distraction from my horrible ear infection, and this is all that is helping me. I apologize if this all seems a bit rushed.


	54. Congrats...?

_ **YESTERDAY**  
_

_Phillip: How'd it go on the date?_

_Phillip: Hey, are you going to answer me?_

_Phillip: You're obviously opening the message, Travis. Come on, dude._

_Phillip: Why am I being ignored??_

_Phillip: Fine, then! Don't answer me._

* * *

_**TODAY**_

_Travis: Sorry, I was still in shock from what happened._

_Phillip: What are you talking about?_

_Travis: He kissed me._

_Phillip: What the hell did I tell you about_ First-Date-Kissing _?_

_Travis: All you said was not to do it. That doesn't mean I am going to follow your orders. Besides, I wasn't the one who made the first move._

_Travis: Okay, well... maybe I am? I was leaning in to hug him, but he kissed me, and now I'm kind of... I don't know, freaking out?_

_Phillip: Why're you freaking out? Is that your first kiss or something?_

_Travis: Technically, yes._

_Phillip: Wait, seriously?? Wow. Congrats, I guess?_

_Phillip: But still. You shouldn't have kissed him on the first date. It's bad luck, you know._

_Travis: I have to go; he's texting me._

_Phillip: Oh, hell. Fine. Text me later._


	55. Change of Plans

_Sal: Whatcha doin'?_

_Travis: I was just talking to a friend of mine, but he can wait. What's up?_

_Sal: You know how I mentioned that "_ Family Dinner _" thing?_

_Travis: Yeah. You said you would talk to your dad about it and set it up for next week?_

_Sal: Change of plans: it's happening this Friday._

_Travis: Oh... okay. Who's all gonna be there?_

_Sal: My dad, his wife, Larry, and Chug and Maple's child, Soda._

_Travis: Oh, wow. That's someone extra I didn't expect._

_Sal: Don't worry, they're all harmless. Lisa is extremely nice, too!_

_Travis: They don't know about anything, do they?_

_Sal: Besides my dad knowing yours, no. Nothing from high school, anyway._

_Travis: Wait. Your dad knows mine??_

_Sal: He isn't a big fan of him, don't worry. He went to his church once, and he hated it._

_Travis: Okay, that's good._

_Sal: You're spending the night there with me, by the way._

_Travis: Am I now?_

_Sal: Yep. I want to show you something. That's alright, isn't it? You don't actually have to spend the night if you're uncomfortable._

_Travis: Of course it's alright! I want to spend as much time with you as possible. I'm always comfortable if it's with you._

_Travis: Well... for the most part. You make me a_ little _nervous, but in a good way!_

_Travis: Er, too much?_

_Sal: You're fucking adorable, you know?_

_Travis: Please, stop._

_Sal: What's wrong? Too much for you?_

_Travis: Way too much._

_Sal: Awe... you're so cute!_

_Travis: I'm going to take a shower before I have a heart attack and die._

_Sal: Aw, okay. I'll probably be asleep by the time you are out, so goodnight in advance._

_Travis: Goodnight, Sally Face._


	56. Kinky? I Can Be!

_Larry: Hey, wanna hang out?_

_Ashley: Yeah, I'll chill with your lonely ass for a while._

_Larry: Damn. You got me where it hurt, Ash._

_Ashley: I'm sorry, Larbear. I was just joking._ XD

_Larry: You better be joking._

_Ashley: Oh? And what if I wasn't?_

_Larry: Well, you'd just have to see, huh?_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

_Ashley: I bet it's kinky. I bet twenty dollars you're into something like that._

_Larry: Alright, I guess you owe me twenty dollars._

_Ashley: Whaaat? You're seriously not?_

_Larry: I can be if you want me to._ ;)

_Ashley: I am getting on my bike. I'll be there soon._

_Larry: I can't wait._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, uh... yeah. They are probably going to screw. （；^ω^）


	57. Sex Reference

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Larry: Dude._

_Sal: What's up?_

_Larry: I had sex with Ashley. I am freaking out. She's right beside me, sleeping._

_Sal: Why are you freaking out? You did use a condom, right?_

_Larry: Of course, but we've been dating less than two weeks! That's the problem!_

_Sal: Now who is moving too fast?_

_Larry: I never said you were moving fast! I just said that it was bad luck to kiss on a first date! Oh, my God... this is my karma. I ruined my first stable relationship, and now things are going to be awkward._

_Sal: Dude, calm the fuck down. Nothing will be awkward if you play it cool. Just be your usual self and don't annoy Ashley by rambling nonsense._

_Larry: Yeah, you're right... I think._

_Sal: Of course, I am right. When am I ever wrong?_

_Larry: You were wrong about Charlie._

_Sal: Hey, so were you. Shut up, asshole._

_Neil: Guys, this is the group chat..._

_Travis: You guys are spamming my phone. It's four in the morning. Come on, I have to be up in two hours._

_Todd: I have to be up in one. Shut up, you imbeciles._

_Larry: Wait, FUCK._

_Sal: I didn't even realize, dude..._

_Larry: I am screwed big time. She's gonna see, and she's gonna freak. I just told everyone what the fuck was happening._

_Maple: You didn't have intercourse on my bed, did you? I will choke the living shit out of you._

_Larry: What?? No! I'm at my place. Soda wanted to stay with my mom for the night._

_Maple: Oh, thank God. Sleep well, Larry._

_Larry: Uh... thanks?_

* * *

_Ashley: Woah. I am totally freaking out._

_Larry: Are you being sarcastic?_

_Ashley: Obviously. They're not just random people, Larry, they're our friends. They would have found out eventually._

_Ashley: And you shouldn't be worried about a thing. We should talk about this in person. Come back to the room._

_Larry: I'm coming..._

_Chug: HA! THAT'S WHAT YOU SAID LAST NIGHT!_

_Sal: Leave it up to Chug to make a sex reference._

_Travis: Gross._

_Sal: Get back to work, blondie._

_Travis: Make me._

_Sal: Pwease get bawck tw wowrk? uwu_

_Travis: Ew, okay! Just never do that again. I beg of you._

_Sal: You got it._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope I will be able to finish the next few chapters before November comes...


	58. Family Dinner - Part One

“Is this Travis?” Lisa asked, drying her damp hands with a kitchen towel. “He’s blond, Sal! I thought you were only into brunettes.”

Travis tensed beside Sal as Lisa bent down to look over the stranger. “Nice to meet you, Travis. You can call me Lisa, ” the woman said cheerfully as she awaited a handshake. Travis reached out to gently grab Lisa’s hand and shook it.

“Get used to it,” Larry whispered into Travis' ear before Soda eagerly pulled him through the entrance.

Soda practically screamed as she wrapped herself around Sal’s leg. “Uncle Sally!”

“Hey, there,” Sal gasped as he lifted Soda into the air. “I swore you were smaller just last week. Why are you growing so big so fast, huh?”

Soda giggled as Sal hugged her to his chest. “Mommy told me if I drink enough milk, I can be as tall as uncle Larry! I want to be super tall!”

_Ha, milk doesn’t actually make you grow tall. Trust me, I’ve lived off that shit, and I’m still not as tall as I want to be._

“Drink plenty of milk, then. Don’t forget to drink water, though. You’ll also grow strong and healthy if you eat enough vegetables,” Sal said, pressing a kiss to Soda’s cheek. “Hey, I want you to meet a friend of mine. This here is Travis,” he smiled as he turned to the anxious blond. “He’ll be staying for dinner.”

“Travis!” Soda exclaimed with a small laugh. “I like that name! It reminds me of baseball. Daddy loves baseball!”

Sal laughed. “Soda, what do we do when we first meet someone? We…”

Soda extended her small hand, and waited patiently to receive Travis’. You had to give it to her, she had quite the manners.

“Nice to meet you, Soda.” Travis smiled as he took the child’s hand in his and shook it.

Henry cleared his throat before walking up to the five gathered around. “The table is ready, you guys. Lisa made meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and green beans. There is a choice of fruit punch, water, tea, or red wine to drink. Except for Soda, she’ll be drinking her juice and her juice only.”

“Uh, I’m not at the legal age to drink just yet,” Travis admitted, and Henry and Lisa both laughed.

“We’re not cops, kid. It’s just a little wine. However, if you really don’t want any, there are other options,” Lisa offered.

Travis nodded. “Thank you, but I’ll just have some water.”

“That’s an excellent choice,” Henry winked as he poured Travis a glass of water with some star-shaped ice. “Don’t mind the ice; I forgot to empty the ice tray’s. Soda grabbed this from home.”

“Stars are pretty! I want to see one up-close one day,” she admitted as she seated herself beside Lisa.

Sal grabbed Travis’ hand gently and led him to the two seats Larry saved for them.

“Travis, do you usually pray before dinner?” Lisa asked.

“Huh? Oh, uh, yes, Ma’am.” Travis mentally cursed himself for being so awkward.

Lisa held out both her hands, one grabbing ahold of her husband’s, and the other taking Soda’s. “Then, let’s say a quick prayer. All together. Soda, reach over the table and hold Travis’ hand.” The girl obeyed, smiling eagerly as she grasped the male’s hand.

They sat in peaceful silence as they waited for Sal and Larry to grab ahold of each other before saying grace. Once they finished thanking God for the meal, they began to eat.

“So, Travis, you and Sal are in a relationship, I heard?” Lisa asked as she played around with her vegetables. “How did you two _happen_?

“H-happen? Well…” Travis laughed nervously.

“Ashley dared us to play _Seven Minutes in Heaven_ at a sleepover, and I ended up basically demanding him to date me.” Sal shrugged, digging into his meatloaf with a fork. “He had a major crush on me ever since high school. It’s kind of cute, to be honest.”

Everything was silent before Larry and Lisa burst out into laughter.

“Damn, can you be blunt at times,” Larry joked _(kind of)_.

Henry had to hold in a laugh when he took a look at Travis’ redden cheeks. “Careful there, Sal. Don’t embarrass your boyfriend too much.” He was a dad, it was in his blood to tease.

“I guess you’re right,” Sal glanced over to his embarrassed-looking boyfriend. “I’ll poke fun at him some other time, then.”

Henry hummed, sipping on his wine. “Travis, do you go to college?”

Travis flinched at the question. This was something he had actually expected. “I, uh… I went for two months, but I couldn’t juggle college and work at the same time.”

“What about your father, Travis? Does he not help you out?” Lisa asked in concern for the young male. “He could do that at the very least.”

Travis sighed, shaking his head. “My old man wants nothing to do with me. He said so right to my face before I moved out.”

“Oh, sweetheart,” Lisa frowned, her hand covering her mouth.

Larry chuckled. “It’s alright, Mom. Travis doesn’t need that prick in his life. He isn’t worth worrying over. Let’s change the subject: Sal, how long have you liked Travis?”

Sal bit the inside of his cheek as he ran through his thoughts. “If you want me to be honest, I don’t really know. I guess it was at the sleepover when I realized it…”

Lisa smiled again. “So you recently began liking Travis? Did he ask you out in high school? How did you find out he had feelings for you?”

“I, uh… just figured it out,” he smoothly lied.

Henry chuckled. “So your Travis was obvious, huh? Nothing wrong with that. I was a _not-so-obscure_ man myself when it came down to crushes back in high school."

Larry snorted. “You still are. I witnessed you trying to flirt with my mom in the laundry room; you tripped and almost knocked over the vending machine.”

Lisa giggled as she distinctly remembered that day. “I had to patch your head up because you ended up getting scraped.”

Henry groaned, covering his face. “Why did you have to bring this up, Larry? Of all the things you could have said…”

“Sorry, Old Man.” He winked at Henry's annoyed but playful expression. “Thanks for the dinner, Mom. I’m full already.”

“I want to watch cartoons,” Soda cheered. “Uncle Larry, can I watch some cartoons?”

“Eat one more _big_ bite of your meatloaf, and _maybe_ I’ll consider it,” he bargained. “It’s getting pretty late, so I think we’ll head out.” Larry waited for Soda to take the last bite of her food before carrying the dishes to the sink. “Goodnight, Mom, Dad.” Larry squeezed Henry’s shoulder as he pressed a small kiss to Lisa's cheek.

“Thank you for the dinner, Lisa!” Soda clapped her small hands together. “It was nice to meet you, Travis! Goodnight, Uncle Sally!”

“Goodbye, Soda,” all four of the remaining seated-people said in sync.

"Have fun, you guys. Night, _Little Dude_ ," Larry smiled, saluting to Sal. "See you soon."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT A/N: I will not be able to write the rest until I am finished with this month's work. I have just a three-page essay to write about the Holocaust, so hopefully it does not take centuries to get done. Thank you for your understanding. Have a wonderful day!
> 
> |PLEASE POINT OUT ERRORS IN THE COMMENT SECTION BELOW|


	59. Family Dinner - Part Two

Sal grabbed the sponge away from Henry with a smile. “Travis and I can take it from here. You and Lisa should rest up a bit.”

“Thanks, boys.” Henry handed over the yucky plate to Sal. “You’re comfortable enough to take off your prosthetic, huh? That’s great, Son.” He pat Sal's head before exiting the kitchen.

Sal sighed a little. “You don’t have to do anything-"

This time, Travis was the one to grab away the sponge. “I insist on washing.” The blond lightly bumped Sal out of the way.

“Okay, then.” The blueberry smiled. “I guess I will rinse off the dishes once you are finished.”

Travis smirked. “I guess so.”

* * *

“I have something to show you, so come on.” Sal lead Travis to his old bedroom, making sure to lock the door behind him- as if Travis would not freak out over that. “Have a seat on the bed.” And now he was internally screaming.

“I know it’s somewhere, I just have to look-" Sal began rummaging through his drawers to find whatever it was he wanted to show Travis. “Ah, here it is!” Sal unfolded the paper as he took a seat beside his boyfriend.

“What is… that.” Travis snatched the paper away from Sal, reading over the words that were barely read-able due to the paper being balled up many times.

“How did you- _that day in the bathroom_!”

Sal nodded. “I’ve always wondered, who were you talking about in here? Because, I mean, you seemed pretty crazy about me and me only.”

Travis watched in embarrassment as Sal’s lips twitched upwards into a smile.

“It’s… it’s…” Travis groaned, hiding his face in the palms of his hands. “Why’d you have to keep that, Sally Face?”

“Hey, look at me,” Sal demanded, forcing Travis’ arms down. “I like the note. This was the first time I had ever seen you have another type of emotion other than anger.”

“Did you really have to show this to me?” Travis whined. “I hate memories from back then, you know. I hate how I treated you…”

Sal caressed Travis’ cheeks. “Can I kiss you?”  
Right after the question, Sal could have sworn he heard gears grinding inside Travis’ head. He broke him.

“I, uh, well, you-" Travis was speechless as the other male began leaning in. He didn’t know what to do, where to put his hands, how to do anything! But in the end, it didn’t matter. He couldn’t think fast enough before Sal had already connected their lips.  
Sal placed his hands on Travis’ hips, pressing softer against his lips.

_Brrring, brrring, brrring…_

The blue-haired male swiftly pulled away from the blond with a groan. He checked the caller ID and rolled his eyes.

“What is it, Larry Face?” Sal sighed.

“Sorry, Little Dude. I left my wallet up there. Can you bring it down for me?”

“What?? Why can’t you- fine. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Sal hung up quickly.

Travis twirled his fingers anxiously. “You can go, it’s fine.”

Sal frowned and planted a quick kiss to the blond’s cheek before standing. “Get comfortable, I’ll be as quick as I can.”

Travis sighed as Sal exited, door shutting quietly behind him. The male lazily kicked off his shoes and crawled in bed.

“ _Damn you, Larry_ ,” he cursed as he hugged one of Sal's pillows to his chest, breathing in the sweet scent.

The smell relaxed Travis in a weird but nice way. It was almost like holding the real Sal, except squishier.

His eyelids began to flutter, and he tried desperately to keep them open. It would be rude to fall asleep on Sal when he had gone through the trouble of preparing all of this. But alas, Travis couldn’t help himself as he began to doze off...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look who rushed their work and is probably going to fail Literature! :D
> 
> Also, I have no idea when I will be able to find the time to upload again. I have to clean a ton along with my cousin so my aunt (her grandmother) will get us an Xbox! :))) This is something we have been wanting to have for years, and now we finally have a chance to get it! Thank you for your understanding!💕


	60. Family Dinner - Part Three

Travis’ eyes flickered open to see a dim light coming from the cracked open door. He let his eyes adjust to the darkness before he began looking around. It took him about a minute to realize where he was and who was wrapped around him.

He looked down to see the unmasked man sleeping peacefully in his arms. His heart clenched and he smiled, holding the male tighter to his chest.

_"Shh, Henry... don't wake the kids."_ Travis' eyes shot open just as he was about to fall back asleep. There was a small thump on the wall behind him, followed by a bed creaking. He cringed as quiet moans and grunts filled the air.

Well, this was awkward.

* * *

"Good morning, Sal, Travis," Lisa sat down two plates of bacon, eggs, and three small pancakes on the table. "How did you two sleep?"

Sal yawned, leaning on his tired boyfriend. "Travis was asleep when I had gotten back from Larry's, so I was bored out of my mind. I stayed up for about four to five hours."

"When's your classes?" Lisa questioned, setting another plate of food down on the table. "I hope you aren't missing them."

Sal waved it off, dragging Travis to the table."I don't have any for today, don't worry. However, Travis has work today, so he needs to get going soon."

"Well, eat up, Travis. Let me know if you'd like more. There is apple juice in the fridge. Sal, would you get your little friend a glass and pour him something to drink?" Lisa sat the final plate down for herself. "Go ahead and begin eating, I'll be right back."

Lisa turned off the burners as she exited the kitchen, disappearing into her bedroom.

Travis took this opportunity to thank God for the meal, as he was going to do the same with Lisa later on.

"Here you go, church boy." Sal sat the glass cup of apple juice beside Travis before giving him a small kiss to his cheek. "Did you sleep well?"

The blond's cheeks flushed as he recalled what had happened last night. "Y-yeah..." It was an obvious lie.

"That's good to hear. I thought my parents screwing woke you up, but I guess not," Sal spoke casually, shrugging his shoulders as he sipped on his water.

Travis choked on his own saliva at Sal's words and he had to down his apple juice.

"Good morning, kiddos," Henry greeted the two seated men. "How'd you sleep, Travis?"

If one more person asked him that today, he was going to have a mental breakdown.

"I slept great!" He responded a little too enthusiastically, but Henry only smiled.

"That's great to hear!" Henry sat down in front of Sal and quickly began to dig into his breakfast. "You're welcome here, anytime. Lisa and I really enjoyed your company. Plus, Sal took off his prosthetic and kept it off for an entire night. He wasn't even comfortable with doing that around me, let alone Lisa. If Sal likes you, then we do, too. We want what's best for our boys, and I can tell you are _just fine_ for my son."

Travis looked down at his food and smiled. "Thank you, Sir."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was rushed, can you tell?
> 
> Welp, that is enough of Sal and Travis for right now... I am going to try and get some Larry and Ashley texts (and possibly a small meeting) in!


	61. Pillow Fort?

_Larry: Hey, wanna make a pillow fort with me and Sods?_

_Ashley: Isn't that a bit immature?_

_Larry: Yup. So, what's your answer?_

_Ashley: We're gonna build the best damn pillow fort anyone has ever seen._

_Larry: Hell yeah!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillow forts, anyone?


	62. Pillow Fort - Part One

Larry checked himself out in the hallway mirror before opening the door and greeting Ashley, who's hair was up in a messy bun. Her clothes looked softer, too. She wore a fuzzy, purple sweater, and some grey yoga pants.

"Hey, there." Ashley smiled as Larry awkwardly stepped aside to allow her entrance. "Whoa, that's a whole lot of pillows..." she said as she looked over all the couch cushions laid out on the floor with a pile of blankets tossed to the side.

"I took some from my place, and Dad let me use some of his. We have to build the best, right? Well, we're gonna need a whole lot of material and parts, aren't we?" Larry grinned and lightly squeezed Ashley's bun. "Soda's in her room, you should go get her. I'll get started on the base, yeah?"

Ashley's cheeks redden, which was a surprise to both her and Larry. "Y-yeah! I'll go fetch Soda, you get to work!" She hurriedly made her way to Soda's room, leaving behind a stunned Larry.

_She's too cute for her own good..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pillow forts are awesome as hell. I wish I could have built more as a child.


	63. Pillow Fort - Part Two

Larry began building up the base, placing pillows vertically beside each other. It then hit him; he had never built a pillow fort, and he had no idea how to.

"Yay! Let's make a pillow fort!" Soda cheerfully skipped over to Larry, dragging Ashley along with her. "Uncle Larry, is it going to be a big pillow fort?"

Larry hesitated with a nervous smile. " _The biggest_..."

Ashley smirked at the on-edge Larry. It was Ashley, she ultimately figured it out.

"How about we work on parts individually? Soda, you work on the left, Larry on the right, and I on the entrance." Soda silently agreed, getting to work on her masterpiece. "Does that work for you, Larry?"

The male chuckled and nodded. "Of course..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aye, we got the Xbox! :D The only problem is that we have two extra cousins over until school starts again, so I barely get any time on the console... :'>


	64. Pillow Fort - Part Three

Several minutes pass, and Ashley and Soda are almost done with their parts. Larry, however, seemed to be having a difficult time with arranging the pillows to support the blankets.

"You alright over there, Larbear?" Ashely looked over to Larry, who was obviously struggling with his part. "What's wrong, _need some help_?"

Larry laughed and waved his girlfriend off. "Nah, babe. I got this; I'm Larry _fucking_ Johnson. I hunt down _cults and demons_. I can handle this _little ol'_ pillow fort."

"Uncle Larry, you're a horrible liar," Soda giggled out. "I can help you build it!"

The male sighed in defeat as Soda crawled over to his side. "I'm being taught by a kid..."

"Soda's taught me a bunch, too." Ashley nudged his shoulder. "It's alright, Larry."

Larry smiled, feeling a bit better about his hurt pride. "Thanks, Ash."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hate to admit it, but I am losing interest in this work...  
> Even so, I will try to upload whenever I feel like it.


	65. So Fucking Hideous

_Sal: Fucking seriously??_

_Travis: What happened? Are you okay?_

_Sal: I am going to write in a complaint to Spotify._

_Travis: What did Spotify do?_

_Sal: You aren't this week's hottest single._

_Travis: Sweet... but I'm not single._ XD

_Sal: Damn. Fine, hold on..._

_Sal: Roses are red, violets aren't blue..._

_Sal: I am ugly, but damn, look at you!_

_Travis: Hey, watch your mouth. You aren't ugly, and if I ever hear you say that again, I will drive all the way over to your house just to hug you and tell you you're beautiful._

_Sal: I'm ugly._

_Sal: So fucking hideous._

* * *

_Sal: Travis?_

_Sal: Travis, if that was you that just pulled in, I swear to God._

_Sal: Just come downstairs..._


	66. Happy Thanksgiving (Bonus Chapter)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS IS NOT REALLY APART OF THE SERIES, IT IS JUST A WAY OF COMMUNICATING WITH ALL OF YOU.

_Sal: It's December in our reality, but in the viewers', it's November! Not only that, it's Thanksgiving!_

_Travis: Ah, I guess it is..._

_Sal: Travis, are you doing anything today?_

_Travis: Why, no, Sal... I am not doing anything today._

_Sal: That's perfect, Travis. My dad and Lisa have invited you over to our house for a feast. Todd, Neil, and Ashley are going to be there as well!_

_Travis: Wow, Sal! That is so sweet of them! But before I get dressed, I'd like to wish the people reading a happy Thanksgiving!_

_Sal: Jeez, I almost forgot what this chapter was about, Travis. Thanks for reminding me!_

_Sal: To everyone reading this and supporting us, have a wonderful and blessed Thanksgiving!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Have a wonderful Thanksgiving and get stuffed with delicious food!


	67. Penis Jokes

**_GHOST GANG_ **

_Sal: What do you call a chicken with its head cut off?_

_Travis: I don't know, what?_

_Sal: I don't know, that's why I was asking._

_Larry: A badly circumcised cock? I don't fucking know._

_Sal: A B A D L Y U N C I R C U M C I S E D C O C K ._

_Ashley: I should have expected this._

_Travis: I should have also..._

_Todd: I expected this more than anything. Leave it to Larry to make the penis jokes. If not Larry, then Chug._

_Sal: P E N I S J O K E S ._

_Travis: Is Sal alright?_

_Todd: Give him a minute, he's probably high._

_Travis: Oh._

_Travis: I forget he and Larry smoke weed._

_Maple: Honestly, same._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added my cousin as a co-creator because they are the one who came up with the joke! :D


	68. Carnival?

_Larry: Maple and Chug is coming home Saturday, so on Friday, I plan on taking Ash and Soda to the carnival, do you and Travis wanna join in? I think Ash is inviting Todd and Neil._

_Sal: Yeah, that sounds fun. I'll ask Travis if he's busy or not. What time are we meeting up?_

_Larry: Around five?_

_Larry: Right before it gets dark._

_Sal: Okay, I'll tell Travis._

* * *

_Sal: He wants to go. Badly._

_Larry: Haha, who wouldn't?_

_Larry: See you there, little bro._

_Sal: See you there, Larry Face._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is near...


	69. Carnival

"Which ride do you wanna ride first?" Ashley asked, elbowing Sal in the shoulder. "Personally, I want to ride _that_ ," she snickered as she pointed to Larry, who was walking ahead of the two along with Travis and Soda.

The blueberry held in his laughter, not wanting the attention to fall on them. "Real funny, Ash. Yeah, talk all about how you want to ride my brother," he said sarcastically, a smirk playing on his lips.

Ashley chuckled. "Aw, come on... you want to ride Travis, too, don't you?"

It was almost if Sal's heart exploded in his chest and he choked on his saliva. Had he known something like this was going to be said, he would have prepared himself properly.

"Wait, you two haven't done it, have you?" Ashley asked curiously. "Oh, my God. That's it, _isn't it_?" Sal awfully denied it. "Are you a vir-"

"Ash, look at this cool bear!" Larry pointed up at giant stuffed bear that changed colors. "Want me to win it for you?"

Ashley watched in amazement as the bear's colors changed. "Dude, let's both try." She shoved her cotton candy into Sal's arms before rushing over to her lover.

"Ah, young love." Travis laughed, snaking an arm around Sal's shoulders. "Do you want that big Pikachu over there?" Sal looked to where Travis was pointing, eyes widening at how big the Pikachu actually was; it had to be a quarter and a half of his height.

"That is the biggest stuffed animal I have ever seen in my life. Of course, I definitely want it." Sal eagerly pulled Travis over to the stand, setting Ashley's cotton candy down on a nearby stand.

"Hello, there. Care to play?" The man behind the booth grinned widely as he held up a couple of darts. "The game's simple. Pop all the balloons, and you win the best prize! Pop half, you win the second best prize! You pop only a few, you get to choose one of the small stuffies!"

Sal cocked his head to the side. "What happens if we only pop one or two?"

"You try again later, of course! How many darts would you like to start out with? Five? Ten?? Fifteen???"

_Wow, he seems... chirpy..._

"Give me fifteen, please." Travis slapped a twenty dollar bill onto the old, wooded divider.

Travis inhaled deeply as he aimed his first dart at a balloon. And... _pop_! Travis popped one balloon, that means there were fourteen more to go.

Luck was with him for the first ten balloons, until it had begun to get real hard. For the last few balloons, Travis managed to miss and hit the board behind them until he eventually ran out of darts to throw.

Travis groaned in defeat. "Damnit..."

"Better luck next time, Sonny! Although you didn't hit all of them, you popped a _spectacular_ amount! You get to pick a second-best prize!" The man pointed to a pile medium-sized stuffed animals.

Sal's eyes lit up as he spotted a raccoon that was fluffier than all the stuffed animals there, even in the _best_ of prizes.

"Sorry, Sal... I can try again-"

Sal shook his head, pointing at the raccoon. "That one, the one in the middle."

The man gently grabbed the stuffed animal and handed it to the shorter male. "Here you are, Sir! Thank you for playing, and have a _fantastic_ date-night!"

Travis cleared his throat as he brushed of the man's energetic attitude. "Is that really what you want? You seemed so eager for Pikachu-"

" _HE'S SO SOFT_ ," Sal blurted out as he nuzzled into the raccoon, totally ignoring his boyfriend. "Thank you so much for winning me _Nuggets_!"

The blond smiled softly. "It was no problem, Sally Face."

The night went on, all six adults and Soda going from booth to booth, winning prizes and loosing prizes left from right.

" _The firework show will be starting in fifteen minutes_ ," announced a woman over the entire carnival.

Todd stopped sipping at his drink and winced. "I'm not good with fireworks, Neil... it's been a long night, can we head home now?"

Neil furrowed his eyebrows and smiled. "Of course. You don't have to even ask me that. I'm pretty beat after all this walking around. Plus, we both have work in the morning."

Ashley frowned, lifting a tired, little Soda up. "Aw, okay. Larry and I should be getting Soda home, anyway. Her bedtime is in an hour and I still have to bathe and feed her. You're sleepy, aren't you, precious?"

Soda nodded her head before letting it rest on Ashley's shoulder, arms wrapping around the brunette's shoulders.

"Sal and I are going to stay and watch the fireworks," Travis said before Sal could even make a decision. "I'll drive him home after the show, promise."

Todd yawned as he stretched his arms and legs. "Alrighty. You two have a good night. See you back at home, Sal."

Everyone said their goodbyes and exchanged hugs before it was only Travis and Sal left from the group.

" _The show will be starting in five minutes_!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The man was based off a certain someone from Hazbin Hotel. If you have not watched it yet, look it up on YouTube and check it out!


	70. The End

" _The firework show is starting in 3, 2, 1..._!"

Travis and Sal gazed up at the dark sky, bright, beautiful fireworks crackling and rippling through the air. There were many fireworks that were star and heart-shaped, which amazed all the children around.

"Hey, look at me," the blond said nervously.

He cupped Sal's face in his cold hands as the fireworks went off. They hadn't been together for long, but they still felt just as close to one another.

Sal was thankful Travis had gotten back in touch with him more than anything. Not only that, he was thankful for such great friends. Ashley, Larry, Todd, Neil, Maple, Chug, everyone. He was so happy to have everyone he graduated with still there by his side.

Only Lord knew what the future had in-store for Sal, and the blueberry couldn't wait to find out. He did know one thing, though; right now was a perfect moment.

His eyes teared up as he watched Travis pull out a navy blue box from his hoodie. He held it out, hope in his eyes.

"Sal Fisher, this is a promise ring." Travis opened the little box, pulling out a silver ring with their initials carved into the design. "This is to symbolize our relationship, and promise that I will never leave your side. I'll be with you every step of the way, until you one day get sick of seeing my face."

Travis grabbed the ring and slipped it on Sal's left middle finger.

Sal wiped away the tears that fell, stifling a quiet laugh. "I don't think I'll ever get sick of seeing your face, Travis. That's just impossible... _because I love you more than anything right now_."

" _I love you, too, Sally Face_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart was beating so hard and fast as I wrote these last two parts. I am not sure if it is from a sugar rush or because of my love for this series, but either way, I will miss Texting Face.
> 
> Thank you all for sticking with me through this! You have all been so supportive, but I think it's time to finally move on with my writing. I will indeed find time to do more Salvis, and possibly even Larshley(?)! Ha, I literally just came up with that ship name. I have never really heard of anyone shipping Larry and Ashley, so I would not know their ship name!
> 
> Again, thank you for everything. You are all the best! Continue on living your happiest lives, and possibly support me in the future. I love seeing each and every one of you comment, even if it is purely random!
> 
> Thank you for reading, and I hope you enjoyed.💕


End file.
